The Dark Elf Fisherman
by MA7
Summary: Continuing the theme of "normal people lives" of the various factions, I felt that it was high time that the elves of Naggaroth got a look. Just a completely unimportant dark elf during peace time.
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Elf Fisherman.

Continuing the theme of "normal people lives" of the various factions, I felt that it was high time that the elves of Naggaroth got a look. Just a completely unimportant dark elf during peace time.

Chapter 1(DEF)

Kaebros of house Chergohne guided the rudder of his small fishing ship as it sailed out into the chilly sea of malice. It was late winter, almost spring, and the air was bitterly cold as it filled the small sails.

The cheap wooden fishing ship was a small and rude thing, barely ten yards long from front to back, with wide sides to navigate through the shallows. It had a single mast, a single removable large hatch down to the meagre shallow hold, (currently closed to keep out the spray of the sea), and a tiny canvas canopy at the rear of the ship to provide some protection from both the sun and the rain.

The ship didn't have a name, at least, not that Kaebros knew of, it had already been second hand many times over before he spent his 100 years worth of meagre savings to buy the decrepit thing. It was only due to constant crude maintenance that the ship was even still seaworthy.

"Reduce the sail by 2 yards," Kaebros ordered his human slaves in the common tongue of Naggaroth, the wind was getting up too fast and the ship was fragile.

"Yes Master Kaebros," the slaves replied happily in the same language and reduced the sail as ordered.

"Hey Master Kaebros, did you hear the one about the Ogre minstrel and the dwarf maiden?" Joked Mickey the slave. The other slaves laughed.

Kaebros ignored the cheeky over familiarity of his slaves, he was far too poor to afford to risk injuring these slaves, so he was forced to spare the lash as much as possible. If these slaves died or got too injured to work then it would seriously affect Kaebros's livelihood.

Kaebros had 5 adult human slaves, 2 men and 3 women, plus a gradually increasing number of children who mostly died in infancy from diseases. He had originally had an additional man and 2 additional women, but they had died of disease and childbirth respectively, costing Kaebros a fortune.

The men, Mickey and Alfred, were both in their early 20's, and did the majority of the work on the ship. The women, Rosy, Bonnie, and Molly, were of similar ages, and mostly just gave birth to new slaves for Kaebros, helping work the ships only in a support role to their menfolk. Mickey and Alfred had been all too happy to get Rosy, Bonnie, and Molly pregnant as much as possible, and the ship was currently swarming with extremely noisy human children.

Getting these slaves had not been easy for an elf as poor as Kaebros was. Adult slaves were terribly expensive to buy, and Kaebros had had to buy them as children when they were cheap and feed them for years before they were old enough to work at maximum profit.

The now adult slaves were not related to each other as far as Kaebros could tell, they were all from different slave merchants, purchased individually a few months apart. The slaves had been breeding like vermin with each other ever since they were teenagers, and the next generation were almost old enough to start breeding now too.

Hand rearing these humans from childhood had been extremely difficult, they were truculent and unhygienic creatures, little better than beasts, but he was now glad that he had. Just as even the fiercest monster can be tamed if hand reared from infancy, these hand reared humans were likewise tame and utterly loyal to Kaebros. They had been raised by Kaebros to speak the dark elf tongue, and they seemed to regard Kaebros as a father figure, were loyal to him.

Kaebros steered the ship more to the east, using the position of the sun to navigate. They needed to find the hidden patches of nutrient rich water right in the middle of the sea of malice just to make a living from these overfished waters.

The sea of malice was one of the most heavily overfished waters in the entire world, as fishing was one of the only ways that low born elves like Kaebros could earn more money. The coastal waters were all so over fished already that it was a waste of time lowering the nets in such places. Only in the hidden nutrient patches far in the middle of the sea of malice could decent sized schools of fish be found.

It took days of sailing the open sea to find such places, discouraging many fishermen from sailing so far to fish these spots, and this fact alone had ensured that poorer fishermen like Kaebros could continue to make a living.

Kaebros pretty much lived his life at sea on his boat. He had spent the entire winter on his boat down south in Clar Karond on the Redvenom river, going as far south as possible to keep his precious slaves from freezing to death in the winter cold. They had spent the time doing repairs on the ship and gathering fresh supplies from the port, sleeping on the ship every night lest it be stolen from them.

When not wintering in ports and rivers, the fishing boat was forever at sea, returning to land only to sell the latest catch and take on fresh water and supplies. It was a hard life, but the savings were really starting to grow after so many years of fishing, and with the new generation of slaves nearing breeding age, Kaebros would finally have enough surplus slaves to sell a few and make some real money for a change.

"Fish!" Shouted Alfred, pointing to the sea ahead of the boat.

Kaebros was immediately roused from his thoughts and steered the ship towards where Alfred was pointing. The sea ahead had sea birds flying around overhead, a sure fire sign that fish were schooling below.

Kaebros snarled as he noticed that the water ahead was already being fished by rival fishing boats. The slave children noticed his reaction and eagerly gathered up slings and stones to fire at the rival boats if Kaebros gave them permission.

"Wait, don't sling any rocks yet slaves, get the nets ready," Kaebros commanded the human children.

"Yes Master Kaebros," the children replied disappointedly in their young voices, naturally obedient as though Kaebros was their grandfather.

Kaebros brought the ship around a safe distance from the nearest other boat, and Mickey and Alfred let out the nets behind the ship to gather fish.

Small splashes appeared in the water as the rival boats slung rocks at Kaebros's fishing ship. The children on Kaebros's boat used their own slings to return fire, but both boats were out of range of each other, and just wasting rocks.

These sort of sling battles were common among the slave children of impoverished fishing boats, mostly the children were just blowing off steam playing a game, but only mostly. Occasionally these battles could get lethal if the boats were in range.

The dark elf masters of these slave children usually tolerated these sling fights. Stones were completely free after all, and the masters didn't mind seeing their competitors being maimed by rocks.

The ships stayed far out of range of each other as the children pelted rocks, and Kaebros watched as Mickey and Alfred pulled in a net full of fish. The women and children quickly got to work salting the fish and storing them in boxes and barrels in the cargo hold, as the two men let out the net again for another catch.

Kaebros was a dark elf, so doing any actual manual labor was beneath him, but he did watch the humans work and occasionally changed the heading of the ship. The humans had been raised from childhood to believe that dark elves should never have to do work if possible, and they did not question the division of labor.

For the rest of the day the humans worked very very hard as Kaebros watched and directed, they stored as much fish as they possibly could in salt, but the sun went down before they could completely fill the hold. Kaebros did not let this stop the harvest, using his sharp elf eyesight to direct the humans even in the dark, with only starlight to see by.

Just before the first light of dawn the next morning, Kaebros judged the hold to be completely filled to capacity, and let the slaves sleep for a few hours as he got a head start sailing north to Har Ganeth, the nearest port, to sell the catch.

When it was mid morning Kaebros was too tired to go on and he woke up half the slaves to pilot the boat while he slept. Elves needed sleep much more than human animals did after all.

***...

Mickey the slave was mighty tired as he and Bonnie operated the ship as the others slept. Last night had been very very hard work.

Good old Master Kaebros was fast asleep in his sleeping bag under the canopy, the old elf had raised Mickey like a son and Mickey was very fond of the grumpy old man.

The rest of the family was sleeping all over the deck under patched sleeping cloaks of old sail canvas, keeping warm under the morning sun, heads and faces covered under the cloaks to prevent sunburn. If it rained then Master Kaebros would let them all sleep under the canopy at the back of the ship, but whenever the weather was fine enough the elf expected them to sleep out in the open to save space under the canopy.

The canopy was Master Kaebros's personal space, the rest of the deck was for the humans, that was the way it was and had always been.

Mickey smiled at Bonnie naughtily, and gestured for her to join him at the rudder under the canopy. Bonnie smiled back and looked around carefully before joining him, such moments of privacy were rare and precious, and had to be taken advantage of. Everyone else was asleep, even the kids, it was the perfect time to enjoy some quality time with each other.

The human adults of the family were all romantically involved with all members of the opposite gender, Kaebros had raised them from childhood with the understanding that it was their duty to breed with each other as much as possible. The 5 humans didn't want to disappoint their "father", so had formed a polyarmorous relationship with each other.

Rosy, Bonnie, and Molly, oh how Mickey loved them. He loved all three at the same time, and they all loved both Mickey and Alfred at the same time too. The three lovely ladies were forever getting pregnant, though whether Mickey or Alfred was the father was anyone's guess. Both men had sex with the women quite regularly, so paternity was largely a mystery.

Mickey and Alfred simply assumed that half of the kids had been fathered by each of them, and treated all the kids as though they were their own. All just one big happy family.

Bonnie was smiling ear to ear as Mickey started kissing her under the canopy. They had to be quiet to avoid waking anyone up. Kaebros in particular would be very grumpy if they woke him up, especially if they weren't steering the ship or weren't watching where they steered.

Mickey didn't want to let his father down, so did not stop steering and watching. He instead got Bonnie to sit in his lap facing him, both of them minus a few strategic articles of clothing, and got her to bounce up and down in a delightful way.

A lot of fun bouncing later, and Bonnie was very possibly now pregnant with her next child. The pair quickly put all their clothes back on and Bonnie returned to the main deck to tend to the sails.

Mickey stifled a yawn as he sailed the boat north towards Har Ganeth. It would be many days of sailing to reach the city of executioners, especially with the wind blowing the wrong way right now.

Mickey and the other adults had spent the first few years with Master Kaebros living in Har Ganeth, down in the slums around the docks. Kaebros had been a common soldier in the city guard, earning a pittance patrolling the city walls with a repeater crossbow. Mickey and the other original humans had lived much of those years locked away in the slum room Master Kaebros rented, waiting for him to come home from work to feed them and teach them.

Har Ganeth was a nasty place, it stank terribly all the time, and had severed heads on spikes all over the city, adding to the terrible smell. Mickey had only seen the slums and docks of Har Ganeth, but those places had been more than enough to put him off the city for good.

Mickey was not even sure why anyone had chosen the location to put such a large city. The surrounding lands were too cold, soil too barren and summers too short to farm the surrounding lands profitably. It had a little bit of mining, but nothing like enough to take over the role of the far more mineral rich Hag Graef as a mining hub. As far as Mickey could tell, the only thing it was well placed to be was a fishing market for all the fishing ships to sell their catches, it had literally no other strategic use as a city.

The fish market of Har Ganeth was one of the busiest in Naggaroth in terms of fresh catches being sold, it was just the only city in easy reach of the majority of the sea of malice, letting fishermen sell their catches and return to sea much faster than if they went to another one of the ports. At least that was when there wasn't a passing black ark that was conveniently close by.

Mickey fought to keep awake as he steered the boat ever northwards, he was terribly tired after last night. For long hours he sailed through the sunny waters, the wind bitingly cold despite the merry sunshine. His eyes stung from squinting over the sunny sea.

Mickey was forced to switch with Bonnie for a while steering the boat, and had a much needed rest as he waited for the next watch to take over. He was just so tired.

***...

The next few days were boring and non-eventful as they simply sailed through open sea towards Har Ganeth. The sea was completely uniform and unbroken, with only the sun and the stars to tell them where they were at a given moment.

Most of their lives at sea consisted of sailing to and from Har Ganeth like this. The viable fishing spots were just so far away from the ports that these gruellingly long transits were unavoidable.

The humans passed the time playing with children, and doing a lot of the stuff that creates yet more children, while Kaebros brooded stoically.

Kaebros was forced to interact with the humans almost constantly, and he yearned for the company of more than just animals for a change. He was desperate to get back to port, if only to talk to another of his kind. He wouldn't mind visiting a brothel if he could afford it, an elf maiden would be heavenly right about now.

The catch in the hold would maybe buy him a few nights with a nice elf whore, but it was a waste of money that could be better spent on his wife fund. The slavers frequently sold captured elf maidens from Ulthuan, such beautiful maidens, gentle and passive in a way that no Dark Elf maiden ever was. It was Kaebros's greatest ambition in life to save up enough to buy one of these gentle damsels to be his wife.

He could imagine her right now, with golden blonde hair, a gentle feminine face. She would never try to murder him like a dark elf woman might, she would be perfectly gentle and docile, and be so thankful and relieved by his kind treatment of her that she would be utterly loyal to him.

Kaebros imagined her by his side on his boat, so devoted to him that she would stay with him on his boat, never trying to escape. She would bare him lots of children, and with them he could grow the family business into a mighty fishing fleet. It all seemed so perfect in his head, it would be wonderful.

Kaebros decided that he wouldn't visit a brothel after all, far better to save the money to afford his new wife all the sooner, then he would never need brothels again!

***...

Mickey and Alfred held their fishing knives at the ready as they accompanied Master Kaebros to the dockside fish market with the first of many wagonloads of salted fish. This city was a dangerous place, and the two men were on the lookout for any threat to Master Kaebros.

The fish market was just across the street from the waterfront docks, and was bustling with fishermen and merchants, all haggling over fish. It was also full of people who would stab you as soon as look at you.

The fish market was supposed to be a dark elf place of trade, but if anything it looked like a human endeavour with just one elf for every ten humans. The human slaves of innumerable dark elf masters clamoured to buy seafood for their owner's kitchens, and the dark elf merchants themselves considered haggling with slaves to be beneath them, so got human slaves to do all of the actual work of selling.

With the exception of patrols of the city guards, the only elves that Mickey could see were impoverished fishermen like Master Kaebros and the very occasional merchant who sat back and kept an eye on things as their slaves did all the hard work of buying and selling.

The entire dark elf nation was like this, with slaves of various races, especially humans, vastly outnumbering the elf population. For every one dark elf, there were about nine slaves, both newly captured from distant lands and those that were born here in Naggaroth to existing slaves. Some of the slaves could trace back 20 generations of ancestors born into slavery here in Naggaroth, and every year the slave population grew slightly larger. The elves themselves could not breed fast enough to keep up, and were now a minority group in their own homelands.

The humans in the fish market singled out Master Kaebros instantly as being a dark elf and therefore someone likely to carry decent coin, and hundreds of would be pickpockets swarmed around him. Mickey and Alfred held their knives threateningly, forcing the pickpockets back with warning slashes of their fishing knives.

Master Kaebros held his purse protectively as Mickey and Alfred drove the thieves back, slashing wildly until the pickpockets scattered at the approach of a city guard patrol.

"Ah Kaebros, long time no see." The patrol leader said greedily.

"Hello old friends, how goes the city watch in my absence?" Master Kaebros asked slightly nervously.

"It does not go well. You see, we are just DESPERATELY underpaid these days..." The patrol leader said suggestively.

"Oh, that is not good. Ah, here, a private donation from your old fellow city guardsman," Master Kaebros said quickly and bribed the patrol with a handful of small copper coins.

The patrol brightened up considerably after receiving this bribe, and actually escorted the wagon to the best merchant they could find, moving the crowd aside at sword point. Mickey smiled, having a Master who had worked in the city guard for 100 years had it's advantages, the city guard always corruptly favoured their own, especially if given regular bribes.

"Old Kaebros here was a city guardsman for a long time, protecting your sorry hides from enemy invaders. I trust that you will do your patriotic duty and give this old soldier a fair price," the patrol leader told the merchant suggestively, nonchalantly slicing a cut into the wood of the merchant's countertop with the tip of his razor sharp sword as he spoke.

The dark elf merchant who ran the shop gulped nervously at this clear threat of getting his throat cut, and nodded enthusiastically that he really was feeling especially patriotic indeed today. The merchant shooed away his slaves and personally conducted the haggling, looking to the patrol leader to guide him in how generous a price he should offer.

With the help of the city guard the ship's entire cargo was quickly sold at an unusually high price. Master Kaebros then prudently passed on a generous share of these profits to the patrol with yet more bribes, but he had still made a fortune even with all the bribes he paid.

Mickey and Alfred did not leave Master Kaebros's side for even an instant. They were his loyal bodyguards in this dangerous place, ready to cut a throat of a threat to him at a moment's notice.

The city guard led Master Kaebros to their barracks like an old friend. They had after all served beside him in the guard for a century, and Master Kaebros had always been careful to be on very good terms with his comrades in the city guard. Mickey and Alfred followed him like a shadow, eyes peeled for threats, and the city guard tolerated their presence as loyal bodyguards to Master Kaebros.

The barracks itself was just one of many in the city of Har Ganeth, this one built into the structure of the outermost city wall that encircled much of the harbour from land invaders. It was a high ceilinged room, built out of the hard granite that was mined in the quarries of the nearby Spiteful Peaks mountain range, with elegant arrow slits for windows and roaring fires of pine logs in the many small fire places that kept the barracks warm for the city guardsmen.

Basic but well made pine furniture was arranged neatly throughout the room, with lots of open floor space to let the city guard move quickly in an emergency. Immaculately made beds sat in rows along one wall of the long room, the perfect folding of the sheets speaking volumes about the perfect discipline of dark elf troops, with iron banded wooden chests with multiple robust padlocks on each chest sitting at the foot of each bed to protect the meagre life savings and belongings of each member of the city guard.

The beds were widely spaced 2 yards apart, presumably to enable faster movement. A 4 yard wide corridor of furniture free space separated the wall with the beds from the opposite wall which contained the fire places and tables and chairs. The wall with the fireplaces had a fireplace roughly every ten yards or so, all modestly sized to reduce wasting firewood, and in between the fireplaces were piled neat stacks of pine firewood and the occasional barrel of water or alcoholic beverage.

To someone like Mickey who lived his life in the open chilly air on a small fishing ship, this dark elf barracks was like a heavenly paradise. These elves got free room and board, comfortable surroundings, and got paid on top of that! Mickey had never been paid a coin in his entire life, almost froze his manhood off each night, and sometimes had to go a few days without food when the rations ran low out at sea.

Mickey and the other original human slaves of Master Kaebros had never been allowed to live in the barracks back when Master Kaebros served in the city guard. Master Kaebros had instead rented out the cheapest hovel he could possibly find to keep them in and had lived in the hovel with them to raise them to be loyal to him. Mickey was grateful and all, but it didn't really make sense to him, why leave this paradise to live on a rickety old boat catching fish?

The city guard patrol led Master Kaebros to a table near a fireplace, and poured him a drink of strong ale from a barrel. Master Kaebros sat down with the men at the table, and the group of elves promptly got themselves blind drunk.

One of the guards then clapped his hands and a naked elf woman emerged from a doorway to the cheering of the city guard. Mickey and Alfred immediately collected Master Kaebros's purse and valuables off him before he could burn through his pay by drunkenly tipping this prostitute. This was a long established arrangement Master Kaebros had made with them, they were under strict orders to take his money off him whenever he was drunk in the presence of an elf woman, otherwise he would just blow through his pay.

The two human slave stood dutifully a polite distance from Master Kaebros, keeping themselves completely sober and keeping an eye on their inebriated master. Master Kaebros was joining the rest of the city guard patrol in drunkenly gang banging the dark elf prostitute.

It was a long LONG night, and the two humans minded the clothes and belongings of the now naked Master Kaebros as he continued in the group sex. Mickey and Alfred would be all over their 3 women the next time they saw them, that was for damn sure. Being able to watch a beautiful elf maiden being gang banged for hours but not being allowed to join in was an extremely aggravating experience!

Finally after hours of terrible blue balls, the two men helped Master Kaebros get dressed and helped him stagger drunkenly back to the boat. He was utterly drunk as a skunk, and loudly singing out of tune songs about women and wine.

They had to stop several times to let Master Kaebros vomit in the gutters, and nearly had to carry him the last few hundred yards to reach the boat where it was moored out in the crazy tangle of jetties in this busy harbour at 3 in the morning.

People on other boats cursed them loudly as Master Kaebros's drunken singing woke them up at this early hour, and it was a miracle that no one tried to stab them before they finally reached the boat!

The women and children were waiting for them onboard, woken up in advance by the loud singing of Master Kaebros, and they helped the drunken elf onboard without him falling over and breaking his neck in the dark. Kaebros puked over the side of the boat, no doubt feeding the local fish in the process, and the humans got him cleaned up with difficulty and laid him down to sleep.

He was soon snoring loudly and fast asleep. Mickey and Alfred then vented their considerable blue balls on the reluctant but grudgingly consenting Molly and Rosy, (Bonnie wasn't in the mood), and after satisfying their urges, the two men drifted off gratefully to sleep.

***...

Kaebros had a terrible hangover the next morning as his slaves purchased fresh supplies and took on fresh water before departure. He had vague memories of a naked girl and far too much to drink.

His loyal slave men had immediately taken away his money as soon as the girl appeared, just as he had trained them too, and he had all his money still intact as a result. He was profoundly grateful to have his hand reared slaves, they had just paid for themselves by saving him more money than he had originally bought them for!

Kaebros and girls were always a disaster whenever alcohol was involved. So many times in his centuries of life he had ruined his careful savings with his drunken generosity to a pretty face. In the city guard he had only managed to keep saving up for 100 years by giving the only keys to some of his multiple chest padlocks to trusted comrades in the city guard who were under strict instructions not to unlock the last few locks for him unless he was sober.

Kaebros had a love-hate relationship with elf girls. He was extremely fond of them but he had been robbed and swindled by so many dark elf whores and girlfriends over the long centuries that he no longer trusted his own countrywomen. He did not consider himself to be an unkind elf, he had a lot to offer a wife he felt, but women worthy of his trust were just impossible to find.

Kaebros would just have to keep saving up to afford his high elf slave wife. High elf maidens at least knew how to be loyal to their husbands. He would find some terrified young lovely, beside herself with terror in the slave markets imagining the terrible fate that awaits most high elf slave women. He would take this crying and terrified young maiden, buy her from the slavers, and then he would wipe away her tears and treat her very kindly. She would then be so thankful that she would fall in love with him and they would live happily ever after.

It then wouldn't matter how drunk he got, he would just be giving the money to his own wife when the drink made him generous. It would solve all his problems!

Kaebros fought down his hangover induced nausea as the slaves sailed the ship out of the port and out into the choppy sea. The slaves even steered the ship for him, letting him rest his hungover mind. His loyal human pets sure made life easier for him.

At first his slaves had just been slaves to his mind, just livestock commodities to be traded when convenient, but after hand rearing them from childhood they had grown on him, the way that livestock do tend to become treasured pets if you spend too much time raising them.

They were definitely still work slaves, just as a sheep dog is a work animal, but just like the sheep dog can, these humans had become his pets. Kaebros just guessed that he was a sentimental fool.

Fool or no, Kaebros had a certain amount of affection for his livestock. They were loyal and intelligent animals, they protected him from harm and needed no chains to stay by his side. They had never tried to escape or betray him, they needed no lash to make them work, and they were enthusiastically breeding a new generation of equally loyal and obedient offspring to serve him after their parent's short lifespans reached it's end.

Kaebros would be sad when this first generation of slaves died, they were such short lived creatures, but he consoled himself with the knowledge that he would just keep breeding their descendants for the next thousand years, maybe add some fresh blood to the breeding pool occasionally to keep the blood from getting too inbred. Maybe he would breed his own domesticated pedigree over the next thousand years? It was at least something to think about.

Kaebros felt a sense of sadness, his loyal pets were such short lived creatures. Maybe he would be able to breed a pedigree that lived a decent length of time? Surely it wouldn't be too hard to breed a human that lives for a few little centuries?

Why did pets have to die?

***...

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(DEF)

(Author's note, I have found an awesome game called "universe sandbox 2" that let's you launch Elon Musk's space car into the sun and obliterate planets like Egg Sevenson style. Wasted endless hours shooting things into the sun (including Elon Musk of course) and hitting planets into each other. Nurgles blessings have also reached me in my moments not doing computer generated apocalypses, oh and also boring stuff like work and life and whatnot. Long story short I haven't written much lately.)

Ok back to the story-

"I have a serious problem", Kaebros silently admitted to himself as he surveyed the seething mass of humans that barely fitted onboard his tiny fishing ship. It was truly astonishing just how fast these creatures could breed!

It had only been a few little decades, the blink of an eye to an almost immortal elf like Kaebros, but in this tiny amount of time his human pets had multiplied their numbers ludicrously. Over 40 of them were breeding age at last count, and every year a few more reached reproductive age.

The number of children changed so constantly that he couldn't even keep track of them all. Slightly more than half of them got sick and died, usually before the age of 5 years old, but even this gruesome infant mortality rate was not enough to keep the numbers from steadily growing!

The females became fertile in their teenage years, and they usually got pregnant every single year from then on until they were around 4 or 5 decades old. Simple arithmetic explained that this could only result in an ever increasing population of humans.

The boat was filled to bursting with human children, and the sounds of crying human babies filled the air at almost every hour of the day and night. Everywhere he looked he saw pregnant females, and those that weren't pregnant had eager males trying very enthusiastically to get them pregnant.

This absurd situation had finally gotten to the point where he would simply HAVE to sell some of his human pets, this was absolutely ridiculous and had to be managed!

The boat hadn't changed much. It was the same nameless fishing boat, albeit with some of the timbers replaced over the years. The pine wood rotted very slowly in the freezing cold waters of the sea of malice, but it nevertheless did rot away eventually, and the rotten timbers had to be periodically replaced with new timbers to keep the ship seaworthy. Generous use of pine pitch also helped to slow down the rot and keep the timbers dry as possible.

The ship was still only about ten yards long, and just wasn't meant to house so many humans. The children infested the hold just to find room for themselves, and it was limiting how much fish could be stored each trip as the children took up space.

Kaebros had two options, either get a bigger boat or sell a large number of the slaves.

The simple solution was to sell about half of the slaves, especially a lot of the females who couldn't work as hard as the males and kept making more humans. He would make an absolute fortune if he did this, and could possibly even afford his long awaited high elf slave wife this very year if he did this. It was the logical thing to do, he had after all got the females for this very purpose.

The problem with this was that Kaebros, like many pet owners, wanted to sell his surplus pets only to someone who would be kind to them and take good care of them, and in Naggaroth this was a fool's errand. If he sold these slaves, they would be terribly mistreated, and possibly killed as a sacrificial offering or worked to death in some hideous slave labor, either that or be used in the sex industry for the sick pleasure of perverts who did such acts with humans and other animals!

Khaine only knows what might happen to his pets if he sold them! He had been within 10 yards of all of these animals at almost all times for decades. He had watched them grow up and raised them by hand like treasured pets, telling the children stories and teaching them how to behave. The thought of selling them to anything other than a good home deeply distressed Kaebros in a way that was foolish but completely understandable.

Kaebros considered his other option, of buying a bigger boat. Any boat big enough to comfortably house so many humans would cost an absolute fortune, and it would only delay the problem for a few decades before they outgrew that boat as well. The growing number of slaves also cost ever more to feed, steadily draining the profits, making a bigger boat even more unaffordable.

The seemingly obvious third solution of simply buying MORE small boats to house the excess slaves was unfortunately blocked by the Witch King's own maritime laws. Any slaves who sailed a boat outside of the confines of on of the major port harbours, without at least one living dark elf onboard the boat, would be legally considered to be escapees and could be legally captured and claimed by any passing dark elf ship as lawful maritime salvage.

Kaebros would have to hire a dark elf to stay onboard every additional ship to be in line with the law, and dark elf hirelings weren't cheap. If Kaebros had a few sons then it would be problem solved, but Kaebros didn't even have a wife yet.

Kaebros brooded bitterly, what to do what to do?

Sell the slaves or get a bigger boat or hire some grossly overpriced dark elf "workers" to "captain" additional boats?

It wasn't an easy choice.

***...

Mickey was getting on a bit now as he led a small army of his and Alfred's sons through the fish market of Har Ganeth to protect the fish and keep Master Kaebros safe.

The pickpockets fled for their lives at the sight of around 20 men and teenage boys brandishing knives and wooden clubs. The family of slaves had no difficulty whatsoever in protecting their precious cargo anymore, the pickpockets foolhardy enough to try to squeeze past the men to get at Master Kaebros got stabbed and brained to death before they got within a yard of him.

The male slaves of Master Kaebros had killed many a would be thief over the years, and the local criminals had learned not to mess with them if they valued their lives.

Mickey watched carefully as his more enthusiastic teenage sons tried to club random people in the crowd around them. Being a member of such a large armed group made the boys get overly cocky.

The crowd parted away before this large group of hoodlums, not wanting to get clubbed by teenage boys with large sturdy pine rods, and the rented dock wagon loaded with fish made easy progress to one of the poorer and weaker of the fish merchants.

The dark elf fish merchant eyed the large group warily, noting the out of control armed teenage boys especially. The merchant's own slaves numbered only 5, and would be slaughtered if a fight broke out with Master Kaebros's group. Mickey smiled cruelly, this merchant would be a pushover.

"K-K-Kaebros, w-what a p-pleasure to see you again," the merchant addressed their Master Kaebros nervously.

"Likewise my fine friend, how are the fish prices this fine morning?" Master Kaebros asked with a massive hungry smile.

"The prices? W-well the prices are a bit low today, not so much demand so far this morning," the merchant apologised.

Some of Alfred and Mickey's sons took issue with this response and started hammering the countertop with their clubs in warning. The fish merchant flinched and yelled out for the city guard to come.

Mickey took control of the wayward boys and the whole group of them looked nonchalantly peaceful and innocent by the time a city guard patrol arrived a half minute later to investigate the call for help.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" The patrol leader asked before noticing Kaebros and greeting him warmly.

"My old friend Kaebros, how is business?" The patrol leader asked warmly.

Kaebros handed the patrol members a bribe without even being asked and warmly caught up with his old comrades as the fish merchant stammered.

"These slaves were hitting my countertop with clubs, tried to scare me and were disturbing the peace," the fish merchant insisted.

"Is that so?" The patrol leader asked uninterestedly.

"Yes, they are trying to extort me into buying their fish at a higher price," the merchant insisted adamantly.

"Wait, are you saying that you are trying to rip off our former brother in arms Kaebros who was one of us for 100 years?" The patrol leader asked dangerously.

"What? No not at all! I'm the victim here!" The fish merchant insisted frantically.

"I think that you are overreacting, I see no evidence of this fine upstanding citizen committing any crime here," the patrol leader said dismissively.

"It was those human slaves! The young ones with the clubs," the fish merchant insisted.

"What, these little things?" The patrol leader said, and viciously backhanded the closest teenage boy across the face for emphasis.

The boy, Larry was his name, cried out and flinched away fearfully. The boys all knew that fighting back against the city guard was suicidal, and none of them even dreamed of reacting with hostility to this slap. Larry ran and hid behind the wagon.

The patrol leader laughed and mockingly said, "I see that these slaves are indeed truly terrifying. Did you see how courageously that one ran away? It would surely scare Khaine himself to face such a worthy adversary as yonder fleeing slave."

The rest of the patrol laughed uproariously and mocked the fish merchant for being such a coward.

The fish merchant was flustered but the city guard refused to take him seriously and walked away, leaving him to face the group of twenty slaves alone.

Mickey and his many children smiled cruelly and raised their clubs and knives threateningly. No one was going to help the merchant now.

"Um, let's not do anything hasty here. I think that we can work out an agreeable price for those fish after all," the fish merchant said quickly.

"I'm glad to hear it," Master Kaebros said with a predatory smile.

After basically robbing the fish merchant blind, the group of armed men returned the rented dock wagon and accompanied their beloved elf to buy supplies for the ship, such as salt and an assortment of food. The family almost always had fish to eat, but they needed other food as well to stay healthy, food that could only be purchased from a port.

They collected sacks of hard tack, carrots, turnips, onions, barrels of fermented cabbage, and other things that would keep a long time without going bad. They also used a local well to refill the ship's water barrels.

Salt in particular was always in demand. They could only keep the fish good for days by storing it in a lot of salt to stop it getting bad. Every single port stop they purchased huge quantities of the stuff from local salt vendors, it was absolutely essential for fishing.

Har Ganeth was right on the sea, and had access to seawater all year round. Local slaves by the thousands came to the waterfront to supplement the incomes of their masters by gathering salt water in buckets at all hours of the day. This water could be boiled away over a fireplace in a metal pot to get at the salt if the master had fireplaces to spare, but by far the cheapest way was to soak the seawater into a sheet of fabric and hang it up to dry for free, the salt could then be simply scraped away.

Either way, Har Ganeth had an inexhaustible supply of salt that was sold far cheaper than in river cities like Clar Karond or Hag Graef. The slums in particular sold salt at very reasonable prices, and great deals could be found if you knew where to look.

As well as salt they needed pine tar to repair the ship at port, the cargo hold was starting to leak slightly again and needed to be resealed with fresh pitch before they left, just another job to do. In fact they needed all sorts of things right now.

They spent the rest of the day repairing and resupplying the ship. The size of the family was starting to take it's toll on the ship more and more these days.

That night they were ready to depart but Master Kaebros stopped the departure and instead sat the entire family down as best as they could on both the ship and the jetty, and said that he needed to talk to them about the overpopulation problem.

Mickey gulped, this might be a problem.

***...

Kaebros sat down his ridiculous number of human slaves and, unusually for a dark elf, actually explained the situation.

He very carefully explained that they had far too many people for such a tiny boat, and the slaves listened grimly.

"Please don't sell us Master Kaebros," begged one of the 8 year old girls in a tragic little voice that broke Kaebros's heart.

"I really don't want to sell any of you, but what else can I do? We are drowning in people," Kaebros told the child.

"Can we just live on a bigger boat?" Asked the child hopefully.

"It would take a galley to fit you all once you grow up, and a galley is not meant for fishing," Kaebros explained.

"What if some of us live on land?" Suggested Mickey.

Kaebros was astonished, he hadn't even thought of that!

"That might work, I didn't even think of that," Kaebros admitted to his slaves.

The slaves all became excited and relieved that they wouldn't be sold, and they all started offering suggestions about how they could make money for Kaebros on shore.

"We could make salt all the time, then you will get it for free," suggested Bonnie.

"We could build boats," a little girl suggested naïvely, not knowing the first thing about building boats.

Other slaves suggested other things, everything from sewing fabrics and garments to running a brothel (which Kaebros had misgivings about). Most of the ideas were foolish, but a few had merit, and as the night wore on they gathered quite a collection of ideas that weren't terrible.

Kaebros could rent some cheap hovel rooms to store all of the excess slaves, and keep only the best of the adult males on the ship as a crack team of crewmen. The surplus slaves could then collect salt and find other ways to generate income, and turn a profit rather than just taking up space on the ship. It wasn't as good a plan as simply selling the surplus slaves, but Kaebros was feeling too sentimental to do that.

The slaves all smiled at Kaebros, so happy that they were cheering and laughing, and he knew that he just didn't have the heart to dash their hopes. He really was a sentimental fool when it came to his pets.

***...

Mickey was terribly relieved and thankful as the suddenly empty ship sailed out of Har Ganeth harbour with a crew of only 10 men to accompany Master Kaebros.

Master Kaebros had really earned the loyalty of the entire family after the extremely decent thing that he had decided. Almost no other dark elf in Naggaroth would have done what Master Kaebros had done, he had put common decency and loyalty over personal profit, most dark elves were more self centred than that.

Mickey knew that Master Kaebros was saving up to one day afford to buy an insanely expensive high elf slave woman for a wife. For many decades Master Kaebros had been saving up for this. If Master Kaebros had sold a lot of the family to the highest bidder than he would have enough money to buy his wife right now, but the damn decent old elf hadn't done that to them.

The women and children were now safely occupying multiple rental rooms in an extremely cheap slum, with Alfred and the other half of the men staying with them to keep them safe and to help them earn money. The entire family was determined to pay for themselves with hard work after Master Kaebros's kindness to them, and they were determined to do everything in their power to let him afford his high elf wife as soon as possible.

Mickey would now respect Master Kaebros for life.

***...

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3(DEF)

Alfred the slave was half blind with old age as he sat in the slum hovel with some of the women of his very large family. He was now over 70 years old, and was a great great grandfather after fathering children constantly since his early teens until his 3 women became infertile with old age.

Alfred might be nearly blind, but his hearing was fine and his mind was mostly intact. He was getting a bit forgetful lately, forgetting recent events, and sometimes forgot that he was an old man and thought he was still in his teens in the good old days.

Master Kaebros had not aged a single day in all this time. His long black hair had not so much as a single gray hair yet according to the youths with good eyes, and his face had neither line nor wrinkle. It was truly astonishing the way that elves didn't age, they were immortal, young forever and ever.

The Witch King himself was older than even the discovery of iron by humans, the human race had been young when the Witch King was already old, and to this day he had not aged! Master Kaebros was not so old as the Witch King, but even he was over 500 years of age! It was utterly astonishing.

Alfred knew that he would soon be dead of old age, and then his children, and then their children. On and on the generations would come and go, and Master Kaebros would remain unchanged, forever youthful and healthy. It was a depressing thought, but it also gave Alfred great hope for the future of his descendants, they would be in good hands.

"Great great grandpa Alfred, what happens next in the story?" Asked a child's voice.

Alfred got confused, he had forgotten that he was telling a story to the children.

"What was I saying in the story?" Alfred asked the children.

"You were telling us about how Master Kaebros rescued you from a goblin slave as a boy," a different young voice reminded him.

Several other children's voices agreed.

"Ah yes, I remember that clearly. I was but a lad of 7 years old. The 8 of us, me, Mickey, John, Betty, Gwen, Rosy, Bonnie, and Molly, we were all home alone. That was before John, Betty and Gwen died a few years later." Alfred rambled.

"The city of Har Ganeth had just been visited by a Black Ark, back from a slave raid on the fabled bad lands where the green skins live. The Black Ark had it's holds filled with terrible goblins, Orks, trolls, ogres, and other terrible monsters, all in chains as new slaves." Alfred told the children.

The children all gasped with fright.

"Yes children, it was so scary. The Black Ark unloaded it's entire cargo into the slave markets of Har Ganeth, and within two weeks the city was filled with green skinned monsters in chains running errands for their new masters! Orks and goblins freely walked down the streets with only a few chains to slow them down!" Alfred exclaimed.

Some of the younger children started to whimper.

"The 8 of us were only 7 years old when a terrible scary green goblin entered our hovel. The door was locked at all times, but Master Kaebros was still at work at the time, and this scary great goblin picked the lock with a rusty nail and got inside to try to eat us!" Alfred recounted adamantly.

The sounds of frightened children could be heard from the large audience of great great grandchildren listening to the story.

"I'm going to eat you, the goblin said to us, and he chased us all around the room! We screamed and hid under the bed, but the goblin crawled in after us!" Alfred exclaimed, frightening the children terribly.

"We ran out the door and down the street, with this terrible goblin chasing us trying to eat us! He had a rusty dagger and he stabbed John in the arm as he escaped the room! John was bleeding badly and never fully recovered, the cut got infected, a few years later the infection killed him!" Alfred explained.

The younger children started to cry, but the older children hushed them to be quiet.

"We ran for all our might, we knew where Master Kaebros was assigned to patrol during his city watch shifts. We ran right up onto the city wall with the goblin chasing us, the other city watchmen on the wall just laughed and tried to trip us as we ran, they didn't do anything to stop the goblin!" Alfred told the terrified children.

"The goblin was right behind us when we found dear Master Kaebros patrolling the wall with a repeater crossbow! He took us all behind him and stood in the goblin's way, pointing his repeater crossbow at the goblin. The goblin screamed in fear of Master Kaebros, and tried to run away, but Master Kaebros shot the goblin twice in the back as it fled, and the goblin died," Alfred told them.

The children cheered in relief and excitement.

"Master Kaebros then let us stay with him for the rest of his patrol shift. He was very kind to us and he bought fresh baked scones for us to eat that night as a treat. We loved Master Kaebros so much," Alfred told the children affectionately.

"I love Master Kaebros too," said the entire group of children in out of harmony unison.

"Yes, we all love Master Kaebros. He is the best Master a slave could ever have. If Master Kaebros ever asks you to do something you must be sure and do it. He will keep you safe from goblins and he saves our family from harm. You must all grow up to tell your own children to respect Master Kaebros," Alfred told the children.

""Yes great great grandfather," the children all agreed obediently.

Alfred smiled warmly in the vague direction of the mass of children that he couldn't see properly. He was too old to work anymore, too blind and frail, so he instead spent his time telling stories to the children and teaching them to respect Master Kaebros. It had been a good long life, a kind life, and Alfred was content and happy.

Alfred had helped to father this truly gigantic family, it was now so big that it was more like a tribe or a clan. Every generation followed the same relationship dynamic as Alfred, Mickey, Rosy, Bonnie, and Molly had been raised to follow, where every generation was romantically involved with every opposite sex member of their own generation. This culture of generational polyamory had produced the staggeringly large birth rate, and Alfred was now one of two genetic patriarchs of an ever growing family group.

Master Kaebros would be there for them, from generation to generation, keeping them all safe for the next thousand years or more. It was a great feeling of relief knowing that the family's survival was guaranteed long term, it meant that Alfred could die in peace.

Alfred quickly got lost in his thoughts, once again forgetting that he was surrounded by his descendants. He was getting very old for a human, and age was fuddling his mind.

The children didn't let him get distracted, and immediately bugged him for another story. Alfred smiled and tried to tell them about the time that Master Kaebros saved him from a goblin.

***...

Kaebros sighed in relief as he caught sight of Har Ganeth in the distance, he was in desperate need of some elf company after over a week at sea with only humans to talk to.

The catch had been very good, it always was very good now that he had only his best slaves manning the boat at peak efficiency. The hold was full to capacity and he even had extra crates of salted fish up on the deck to add to the harvest.

Kaebros didn't even have to steer the boat anymore, nor did he have to tell the slaves what to do, they just did what they needed to do without any supervision at all. If it wasn't for the law against boats without dark elf captains, then Kaebros wouldn't even bother staying onboard anymore.

Kaebros relaxed as the slaves did all the work, his days of doing any work were over now. It had taken a LOT of hard work getting to this stage with his pets.

When he first got his original slaves, oh maybe 6 or 7 little decades ago, they had been barely weaned from their mother's teats and unable to speak anything except the primitive grunting language of the human animals in the wild. They had been small and dirty little creatures, totally unsophisticated.

Kaebros had had to spend nearly every waking moment of his free time off duty taking care of the smelly creatures, feeding them twice a day and trying his best to make them more civilised. The first hurdle had been teaching them to speak the proper civilised language of the elves, which had been difficult and exasperating. It had taken 3 years for them to become reasonably fluent in elvish, and those 3 years had not been fun.

Then had come the task of trying to educate them with a very rudimentary level of literacy and numeracy, which was itself a huge effort on Kaebros's part. Not least was the fact that humans didn't live long enough to even complete a basic elvish education before they were almost dead!

A very basic elementary education of dark elf children took around 4 or 5 decades of schooling, even longer if they were to do anything remotely academic. Dark elves were the master race after all, and it was only fitting that even the lowliest elves receive a masterly education. Kaebros himself was low born and poor by birth, but even he had been raised with a severe and uncompromising dark elf education worthy of the master race, with a broad knowledge of everything from celestial navigation to the principles of advanced mathematics to flawless archery with a repeater crossbow.

To teach his human livestock, Kaebros had been forced to dumb down and simplify a comprehensive education. He had had to ditch the vast majority of the knowledge and just teach the humans the absolute bare minimum to fit their extremely short lifespans.

Developing the educational curriculum had been a very inexact science of trial and error, deciding exactly what to teach them. It had taken decades to get it right, teaching generation after generation, but in the end he had found a good mix of very basic literacy and some moderately more advanced mathematics focused mostly on the mathematics of celestial navigation, mostly trigonometry and similar subjects.

By the time Kaebros and his humans were living on the boat, the humans could all read, write and do basic mathematics, but teaching them to navigate reliably had been another story. Kaebros still remembered the time that Mickey was adamant that the fishing boat was currently located in the latitude and longitude of the middle of the Araby desert!

For years and years the humans got their maths wrong and steered the ship the wrong way trying to find port using the stars, and Kaebros had had to keep a constant eye on the heading to make sure they were where they should be. Years and years of patiently teaching them how to use the angles and positions of the stars to figure out the exact latitude and longitude of the ship at any time.

It had been long, tiring, and dangerous, but finally the humans had got it right, and now he didn't even need to check the maths anymore. What was even better was that the humans had taken over the task of teaching this knowledge to the new generations, freeing Kaebros from the odious task of being their teacher.

The humans were now fully educated in what little they needed to do their jobs, had decades of wisdom that they passed to their children, and Kaebros could just sit back and enjoy the rewards of all his hard work.

The crack team of his best slaves flawlessly navigated and piloted the boat into the harbour of Har Ganeth, and docked the boat in a free space in the crazy tangle of jetties that was reserved for smaller civilian ships like fishing ships and merchant cargo boats.

Having docked they then waited patiently for one of Kaebros's land based slave children that constantly patrolled the docks for their arrival to note their presence and summon the rest of the family to help unload the ship. Within 15 minutes a pair of 10 year old human boys of the family on scouting duty patrolled down the jetty Kaebros was docked at and recognised them. The pair of boys ran off in the direction of the dockside slums, and within minutes a large number of Kaebros's slaves emerged onto the jetty to greet them and unload the boat.

Kaebros stretched his legs as the army of slaves did all the work of unloading the ship, and then reclined in a crude but comfortable palanquin carried between 4 slaves as he was carried along with the wagons of fish to the nearby fish market to sell this latest catch.

The days of being robbed were now a thing of the past as the massive group of slaves escorted the wagons and palanquin through the bustling market place. Kaebros had completely lost count of how many breeding age male slaves he had now, the number was increasing exponentially each year, but it was certainly enough to dominate this public space right now.

The crowd parted like water away from the large group of armed men, and the merchants didn't even bother anymore to try to get a fair deal in buying Kaebros's fish. His slaves carried themselves as though they were some local crime gang that controlled the local turf, which they very possibly were for all Kaebros knew, and fear was written on the faces of everyone else around them.

Kaebros had a nap as his slaves decided which fish merchant they wanted to intimidate today. He vaguely heard snippets of conversation such as, "you are overdue on your protection money". Kaebros snored loudly through the ensuing sounds of violence and stirred awake as his loyal slaves handed him a large bag of money, before napping once again.

Kaebros awoke to find his palanquin resting on the ground in front of the decrepit slum building he rented for his slaves. The building was made of rotting pine wood patched together with cheap plaster, with only the chimneys and fireplaces made out of stone at all. It was 5 stories high, and every single one of its many many rooms was rented by Kaebros to house his excess slaves.

From rickety balconies and windows peered down an army of excited looking children, all gazing at Kaebros with joyful fascination, and the narrow alley all around him was thronged with full grown slaves smiling at him warmly. Kaebros smiled and waved to his multitude of beloved pets.

The mass of pets exploded in happy greeting as they waved back at him, faces beaming with smiles, and Kaebros felt indulgent affection for his loving pets. The pets surged forward and carried him aloft on their shoulders like a hero, and carefully carried him inside the slum building and sat him down on the finest chair they possessed.

Kaebros was immediately fussed over by an army of human women offering him food and refreshments, and humans sampled every item to check for poison before letting him touch it. Kaebros indulgently tolerated this over the top treatment and let his pets spoil him rotten.

When Kaebros was fed and had his fill of drink, the humans led a fearful looking naked dark elf woman into the room with a knife to her throat. Kaebros did a double take, and was so deeply touched by this that he held his hands over his heart.

"For me?" Kaebros asked deeply touched.

"For you Master Kaebros, she is low born and lacks the influence to get revenge. The guards have already been bribed not to investigate any complaint she makes, and she knows that she will die if she doesn't cooperate. Have fun Master Kaebros," one of the slaves told Kaebros warmly.

The naked dark elf woman grovelled down at his feet, her naturally vicious evil face a mask of raw fear. Kaebros patted the cowering elf woman's hair and offered her a drink of wine to settle her nerves.

The woman drank drink after drink, and was soon drunk enough to relax. With her inhibitions now lowered by the drink and an army of knife wielding human men standing ready to murder her if she displeased Kaebros, the mystery woman climbed up on Kaebros's lap and started kissing him.

Some time later the girl was asleep in Kaebros's temporary bed in the slum, passed out from a combination of too much wine and quite a lot of sex, and Kaebros got up and sat at a table in another room, still naked. Kaebros didn't care if his pets saw him naked, a group of them had been standing guard in the room with him the entire time he had sex anyway. Humans were just animals, it was fine to have sex in front of pets.

"How was she Master Kaebros?" Asked one of the slaves, Larry was his name.

"She was a lovely girl, really lovely in bed. Where did you find her?" Kaebros asked curiously.

"She owes us, I mean you Master Kaebros, she owes you a lot of money. She borrowed 100 copper coins from you a year ago and the debt is now due. She couldn't pay you back so we offered her an, um, alternative, way to settle the debt." Larry chuckled merrily.

"I lent her money? I don't remember that," Kaebros said with a frown.

Larry looked sheepish and guilty at these words.

"Well, we, that is, the family of your slaves, we have been trying to make some extra money, for your wife fund Master Kaebros. Well, we have been doing some loan sharking, to make money more quickly. Usually they cough up the money, or we turn them into meat to sell to the cold one breeders as stock feed. But this girl, well she couldn't pay, said she got mugged and lost all the money, we thought that she could be fun for you Master Kaebros," Larry admitted awkwardly.

Kaebros processed these words, not saying anything as he thought about the implications. These slaves had obviously been doing a lot without his supervision, including stuff that he would not have approved of. It was extremely insubordinate and potentially dangerous behaviour, behaviour that Kaebros could be found criminally liable for as he owned the slaves, and Kaebros had no desire to have his head chopped off for breaking the Witch King's laws.

"I want to know everything, EVERYTHING that my slaves are doing." Kaebros demanded calmly but firmly.

"Um, yes Master Kaebros," Larry agreed nervously.

Kaebros was less than pleased with what he was informed of.

***...

The family was rather downcast as Master Kaebros gently explained that he might be beheaded if they kept murdering Dark Elves that owed them money. Master Kaebros even reprimanded them for it! They had just been trying to help Master Kaebros!

"You can't just go around killing members of the master race like that! Every one of those elves you killed was part of the Witch King's army of reserve conscripts! If war was announced then the King would have called on many of these elves to fight as conscripts to bulk out his elite forces. By killing them you have potentially weakened the military might of the Witch King and that might make him lose the next war!" Master Kaebros chided them.

"Do you WANT the enemies of Naggaroth to defeat us in battle and lay siege to Har Ganeth?! Do you want the city to be burned to the ground and your family all be slaughtered?!" Master Kaebros demanded.

Every one of the slaves looked at their feet feeling terrible, they hadn't even considered this situation. They all felt so deeply ashamed.

"I don't care how much money they owe me, you are NOT to kill or permanently injure any member of the master race. Do I make myself clear?" Master Kaebros ordered.

"Yes Master Kaebros," the slaves all said ashamedly.

"12 elves dead over some coins, TWELVE! Do you have any idea how much a dark elf life is worth!? Only another Dark Elf has the right to murder a member of the Master Race, and the only time a slave may kill a dark elf is in defence of their dark elf master or if ordered to by their dark elf master. You will NOT kill or seriously injure any elf without first asking my permission, is that understood!?" Master Kaebros reprimanded them.

"Yes Master Kaebros," the slaves all said with ashen faces of deep shame.

"Look, I do have affection for you my pets, Khaine knows I have far too much affection for you troublesome beasts. My affection is not lessened by this poor behaviour. You are but lowly animals, it is unreasonable for me to expect you to behave like elves. You all acted only to help me, and I deeply appreciate that, but you simply can't kill the master race," Master Kaebros told them kindly.

"We love you so much too Master Kaebros," the slaves told their dear sweet master.

"Look, if they owe me money then you can always find nonlethal ways of making them pay. Punch and hit them in places that hurt but won't cause lasting damage, like the belly and the front of the chest. A beating once a day like that until they pay won't do any long term harm, but will give them an incentive to pay up. And the beautiful elf women of course can pay me back in more, ah, intimate, ways to settle the debt." Master Kaebros encouraged them.

The slaves brightened up a bit and agreed enthusiastically.

"So you say that 9 dark elves currently have borrowed one year loans from me at 50 percent interest, whose loans are not yet due for repayment?" Master Kaebros confirmed.

The slaves all agreed that this was correct.

"Ok, well now you know what to do with them if they don't pay. I trust that the 12 bodies will never be found?" Their Master asked.

"The cold ones ate them, we minced them up finely first and burned away their hair and faces. Nothing is left of them now except cold one dung," the slaves reassured the Master.

"That's just as well. Let's put this all behind us and just you learn your lesson from it. I will just now have to have 12 additional children just to make up the difference to the Witch King's armies. In a few hundred years the damage will all be repaired." Master Kaebros said reassuringly.

The slaves all goggled at this, HUNDREDS OF YEARS!?

"Don't carry on so, a few hundred years is nothing to an elf, it's not a big deal. Just be sure to teach your descendants not to kill any more elves, I don't want to have to have this talk again with your great great great great grandchildren," Master Kaebros said affectionately.

The humans looked at each other, Master Kaebros had a way of making them feel like those mayflies that only live for a single day. It was deeply disconcerting talking to an immortal being about moderating the behaviour of distant descendants long after they were all dead.

"Oh, while I'm talking about it, do you all know who is related to whom? How long can humans inbreed before it causes problems?" Master Kaebros asked them.

The humans all looked at each other, slightly uncomfortable. The truth was that after every generation it became ever more difficult to tell who was technically your brother or sister. The truth was that they each just had sex pretty indiscriminately with any opposite sex family member the same age as them without figuring out how related they were.

"I can rent a prime quality stud human man from the slave breeders to add some fresh blood to all the females tomorrow, don't let me forget. Gotta get on top of inbreeding before it starts making the next generation of children get sick and die." Master Kaebros mused.

The slaves had rather mixed feelings about this but sulkily agreed, they certainly didn't want the kids getting sick.

"Now tell me about this brothel you are running, I don't like the thought of some Dark Elf pervert having his way with my pets..."

***...

Kaebros felt a lot better as he got back into bed with the dark elf woman who owed him money. It was a huge weight lifted off his mind. He had had a long and in depth talk with his slaves, and they had worked out a way of managing this mess in a way that would keep Kaebros's head firmly attached to his neck where it belonged.

The elf woman in the bed was guilefully pretending to be asleep, but a quick little tickle of her bare ribs instantly proved that she was very much awake and only faking her slumber. Kaebros penetrated the grumpy elf woman, and the sight of the knife wielding large male humans in the room helped to encourage her to remain suitably cooperative.

"Until you pay off your debt to me, you will be my bed companion," Kaebros told the truculent elf woman.

"How much longer will that be?" The woman asked bitterly.

The humans in the room growled with rage and advanced towards her with knives held high to give her a lesson in attitude.

The elf woman whimpered in fear and clung tightly to Kaebros, begging him for mercy. Kaebros shooed his pets away before they could cut her and reassured the fearful girl.

"You will share my bed until I decide that the debt is paid, either that or my slaves can find a less, ah, pleasant, way of settling the debt," Kaebros told her.

The elf woman looked at the giant smelly hairy human males holding knives and shivered with fear. She gulped and fearfully agreed to Kaebros's terms.

"Are you suggesting that I am so unappealing that you actually MIND sharing my bed?" Kaebros asked slightly offended.

The elf woman shook her head fearfully and insisted that he really was very handsome and satisfying. It was obviously a lie, a lie that neither Kaebros nor the humans were fooled by. The humans growled threateningly. The woman gulped.

"Look, it's not any slight on you, I just don't know you at all. I only just met you earlier this very night, and I am not the sort to just sleep with a man upon so short an acquaintance," the woman said quickly.

Kaebros nodded at this point, he could sort of respect that. It was at least a good enough answer to let her calm his wounded pride.

"Well, you will soon be able to get more used to me. You can keep me company on my next boat trip, you will make the journey much more pleasant I think," Kaebros said with a smile.

The elf woman gulped and nodded with fake enthusiasm, her eyes never leaving the knives of the men.

***...

Ylvena of house Arzogahn was feeling a combination of fear and rage as she sat next to Kaebros on a decrepit little boat that wasn't even fit to be used as firewood. In the end her fear was slightly stronger than her rage, and she cowered subserviently next to the elf she was indebted to.

Ylvena cursed the cruel hand of fate that had put her in this undignified position, little better than a common sex slave now until her debtor deemed her debt repaid with sex!

Ylvena was barely 90 years old, the dark elf equivalent of being in her very late teens or very early twenties. She had finished her brutal and severe decades of schooling, suffering cane after cane and rod after rod until her academic performance was deemed worthy of a member of the master race.

Her father was a nobody, a slum dweller who drifted from job to job, a jack of all trades but master of none, and in Naggaroth this was a bad thing for an elf to be. Her mother was little better, a feckless drunken fool who couldn't put down the bottle even long enough to get a job as a whore let alone anything else.

Ylvena had been sent to the schools of the Witch King, paid for by dark elf taxes to ensure free education for all young members of the master race, no matter how poor they were. There she had endured decades of beatings by cruel dark elf school masters to meet their impossibly high standards of educational perfection to be worthy of being a subject of the Witch King.

When she left school, her options had been few. She was low born, was very poor, was young, and even worse, she was female. This was not a good combination of things for a dark elf to be.

Young low born dark elf women almost invariably ended up in some capacity that involved having sex with dark elf men to earn their coin. Whether it was by becoming a whore, getting married to an elf man who could support them, or just going from boyfriend to boyfriend getting as much coin as possible from each boyfriend to keep them going long enough to get into more glamorous employment.

Ylvena had been unusual in not wanting to use her vagina to get by financially. She had had more self respect than that, and had just wanted to find work without anyone penetrating her in the process!

Ylvena had gone from one place of business to the next, seeking work. Those employers that hadn't turned her away out of hand for being a woman had required that she have sex with them to get the job, and she had had to walk away from these offers with her dignity intact.

After going to literally every place of business in the entire city of Har Ganeth seeking work, she had FINALLY found an employer who was willing to employ her without any sex involved. The employer was the owner of a modest bakery, and quite obviously the most homosexual elf man Ylvena had seen in a long time. He had had absolutely no interest in what was between her legs, but he had demanded a bribe of 100 copper coins to give her the job.

The job would have been perfect, it involved managing the slaves in the bakery to give the employer more time to enjoy his boyfriend each day. The employer had been unable to find an elf man to do the job, ironically because he demanded sex from all male applicants, and Ylvena had gotten lucky.

The 100 copper coin bribe had been a problem however.

Bribery was a well established institution in Naggaroth. It was ubiquitous and everywhere. Whether with coin or sex, everyone had to bribe everyone else to get ahead in life. From bribing the city watch to paying protection money to gangs in the slums, from getting a job to just getting let in to some doors, anyone who was low born had to bribe people to get any sort of helpful treatment.

Ylvena hadn't had 100 copper coins, and had had no way of getting them without use of her vagina. So she had reluctantly tried to borrow the money. The money lenders however had all expected sex in exchange for giving her a loan, creating an aggravating vicious circle!

The only people who had agreed to give her a loan without sex had been a particularly unruly slave street gang in one of the worst slums. Ylvena had taken the loan gratefully, and had been all excited to start her new job as she ran out with her 100 copper coins. The job would pay almost 100 copper coins per week, and it would have been manageable to repay the debt on time.

She had been running happily to start her new life, but before she could leave the slums she had been mugged at knife point by masked dark elf men!

It just wasn't fair! They had taken everything! And the employer refused to give her a job without the bribe! She had begged the gang of slaves to lend her an extra hundred coins, but they had refused, saying that they didn't loan more than about 100 copper coins to anyone as a policy.

Ylvena had tried everything, (except using her vagina), over the last year to find 150 copper coins to pay back both the original 100 plus the 50 percent interest. She had thought about fleeing the city but the gang watched the docks and had threatened to cut her throat if she fled. She had been desperate and so afraid.

Being a bankrupt debtor in Naggaroth is about the most terrifying thing it is possible to be. The dark elves are not kind to people who owe them money, and those who default on a debt usually face a fate worse than death. Fortunately for Ylvena's continued life, being a FEMALE debtor is one of the very few instances when it is better to be female in Naggaroth!

If Ylvena was male then she would be animal food by now, but as a female she had the one escape clause she had been doing all this to avoid, namely using her vagina to pay for the debt...

The slaves had taken her hostage when the debt date ran out, and had held her captive in their stinking slum building. They had taken all of her clothes and possessions to pay for some of the debt, and had kept her naked to await the return of their absentee master.

Ylvena had seen these sort of elves before, especially prevalent in elf women. They were called "crazy human ladies", elf women who kept a mix of male and female human slaves but didn't neuter their male humans. The humans then bred and bred until a few decades later the crazy human lady was drowning in the creatures.

Kaebros of house Chergohne was a male version of a crazy human lady, he had let his pets breed out of control till they were so numerous that they were terrorising the slums as a minor street gang. Even worse, he didn't even supervise the creatures and just let them run amok as he spent his life out at sea! He should be ashamed of himself!

Ylvena had been taken at knife point by the revolting pets to meet their irresponsible owner the moment he returned to Har Ganeth, and Kaebros of house Chergohne had been helping himself to her vagina ever since. Ylvena had not fancied getting her throat cut, so had had little choice but to cooperate.

So yeah, Ylvena felt a perfectly understandable amount of rage at the moment. Even if she survived this and was released with her debt forgiven, she would be back to the same horrible situation as before. It was unendurable!

Ylvena looked down at the clothes Kaebros had let her borrow, it was the same thick patched rags that the slaves wore! It was a definite improvement on nudity, but the indignity of these clothes was galling.

The clothes were certainly warm, and did come with shoes and gloves, she had a sleeping cloak too, but suspected that she would be sleeping with Kaebros every single night.

The boat was manned by 10 burly looking human males, well muscled from a life of hard work at sea, and all of them armed with knives. At the slightest hint of trouble they would cut her throat, and her body would never be found out at sea.

Ylvena huddled closer to Kaebros fearfully, the slave owner was her lifeline to keep his murderous pets from killing her. Her only chance of survival was to keep Kaebros happy with her, it was the only way to survive.

Ylvena felt the bulge of Kaebros's erect penis through his clothes and groaned inwardly in despair, this would be a long, LONG, boat trip!

***...

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4(DEF)

Kaebros was enthusiastically penetrating Ylvena for the eleventh time that day on the boat, having her for company had made this the most pleasant boat trip Kaebros had ever experienced.

Ylvena was decidedly less enthusiastic about this activity than Kaebros was, but he hoped that she would warm up to him over time.

Having an attractive female bankrupt debtor was a truly delightful situation for any (heterosexual) dark elf man to have. The dark elves were not ones to forgive debts easily, and insolvent debtors could expect no mercy. When a debt was defaulted, an unwritten law stated that the lender had the absolute right to take anything they liked of the debtor's in payment, including having sexual rights to them.

Even better, it was up to the lender to decide exactly how much sex was needed to forgive the debt, and the debtor was in no position to argue if it was fair or not. Kaebros was technically forbidden by law from enslaving a fellow dark elf, so Ylvena was "technically" not his slave, but in practice he basically owned her yummy ass for the foreseeable future.

Kaebros didn't consider himself overly unkind and did intend to forgive the debt, eventually...

"That was delightful my dear Ylvena. Give me a little while to recover and we will go again," Kaebros told Ylvena affectionately.

"Khaine have mercy on my tender little tunnel, I don't know how much more stretching it can take!" Ylvena groaned in self pity.

Kaebros chuckled affectionately and said, "flattery will get you everywhere my dear."

"11 times in one morning! It's not even noon yet! Please Kaebros have mercy, you're shafting me to death!" Ylvena exclaimed dramatically.

Kaebros chuckled affectionately, his ego stroked by these words, and he kissed her happily, feeling intensely comfortable in her presence.

Kaebros put his manhood back in his pants before it could freeze solid in the chilly air over the sea of malice, and stretched luxuriously. Ylvena was gingerly putting her own bottoms back on, clutching her loins tenderly as though she was in pain. Kaebros ignored the act, Ylvena had already proved many times that she was perfectly willing to put on an act to get out of having sex and Kaebros didn't trust her protests as being a reliable gauge of her true feelings.

Kaebros got up and walked around the boat to stretch his legs, all the sex was giving him leg cramps in his quadriceps. Eleven times in a single morning was not without it's toll, especially in this bitterly cold air.

Kaebros warmly greeted all his pets by name, Ylvena's intimate company had put him in a great mood. Nothing made an elf man feel more alive than having unrestricted sexual access to an attractive elf woman.

His human pets beamed at him happily, and he fussed over the affectionate hairy creatures, tousling their hair and patting the burly creatures affectionately. They were sort of like dogs that could talk, very loyal and affectionate animals. Kaebros loved his smelly bipedal hair balls.

The humans were a bit like elves, only a hundred times hairier. Not quite as hairy as the grotesque dwarves, but still closer to beast than elf.

Kaebros had hair on the top of his head, thin eyebrows, and eyelashes. This was the only hair he had ever grown in his life. Ylvena's body was the same, completely devoid of hair beyond scalp, eyebrows and eyelashes. But humans were a completely different story.

The reeking animals seemed to be completely covered with thick brown hair. It grew from their limbs, chests, back, loins, armpits, bum cracks and even covered their faces! The females were only slightly less hairy than the males, and the sight of their hairy groin areas was utterly repellent! It was a wonder that the male humans could even FIND the female's openings through all that hair to get them pregnant in the first place!

The hair that covered these creatures was oily and dirty, not naturally self cleaning like elf hair was, and by Khaine the smell!

Elves did not produce offensive body odours, well, not unless you count the occasional bad fart as an odour, but these humans seemed to emanate bad smells as some sort of animal communication. They seemed to have odour glands in their armpits, and elf scholars believed that wild humans wiped their stinking armpits on tree trunks as a scent marking to communicate with other wild humans who passed by.

Kaebros personally hadn't noticed his pets marking their territory with their armpit glands, but the ship stank so strongly of human armpits that they surely MUST have been wiping their pits all over the boat.

As well as their pits, the humans seemed to have scent glands on their groins, anal areas, feet, and the inside of their mouths. The mass of bad smells took a lot of getting used to to be honest.

Kaebros had long ago learned to pat only the heads of his pets lest he get too much of their stink on his hands, and it was also a big reason why he kept to the covered canopy area at the back of the boat and kept them towards the front of the boat so that he was always upwind of them and spared from their stench.

"How can you stand to touch them like that?" Ylvena asked disgustedly.

"They are my pets, I raised them from infancy. I adore my big smelly pets, they are loyal and intelligent animals," Kaebros said happily.

"We love you too Master Kaebros, sorry about our smell," the humans all replied affectionately.

Kaebros patted his loyal pets happily and sauntered back over to Ylvena with a smile. Ylvena's eyes went wide and she clutched her loins protectively.

"Please not yet, it's too soon! Please have mercy on my sore lady parts!" Ylvena begged frantically, clutching her groin tenderly.

"Have you ever considered a career in acting? I think you would be good at it," Kaebros teased her and started kissing her.

Ylvena reciprocated the kisses but tried to break contact before the kissing got too heavy.

"Your pets stink, I can smell their stink on your hands, how do you stand it?" Ylvena complained.

"I have been around these creatures constantly for many decades now, you just get desensitised to the smell after a while. I still smell them, but I just don't let the smell bother me anymore," Kaebros said with a smile and cornered Ylvena to stop her evading his kisses.

"Please! Please no more! At least give me some more time to recover my strength, I can't go on!" Ylvena pleaded wretchedly.

"You are a terrible liar my dear Ylvena," Kaebros said and put his hand down between her legs under her pants.

"Holy Khaine your hand is COLD!" Ylvena protested.

"Are you done or do you have any more ploys you want to attempt?" Kaebros said mockingly.

"Have you no pity or compassion at all in your heart?" Ylvena asked bitterly.

"If I had no compassion or pity then I wouldn't be being this kind to you. I have clothed you, I'm feeding you, and when you've warmed my bed for long enough I will forgive your debt and release you unharmed. I think that I am being VERY compassionate given the money you owe me," Kaebros lectured her.

"Don't you understand how POOR I am! I was MUGGED, that's the only reason why I couldn't use the money to make enough money to pay you back! I needed that money to pay a bribe to find work! When you finally release me I will be back to having no money to bribe someone to employ me, I'm in terrible trouble!" Ylvena lamented.

"You could always work for me, Khaine knows that I need a second captain so I can use a second ship. Why don't you work for me for a while?" Kaebros offered compassionately.

Ylvena gaped at him in astonishment and she gasped. She was then hugging him tightly and squealing "yes, yes, yes please!"

Kaebros chuckled at this adorable reaction and enjoyed watching all the different happy emotions playing over her face. For once she didn't seem to be acting and was just genuinely happy. Kaebros had never seen her look happy before, he liked it.

"Oh Kaebros I won't let you down, I'm so happy I could kiss you," Ylvena said jubilantly.

"Please do," Kaebros chuckled huskily. Ylvena didn't have to be asked twice and was soon passionately making out with him with actual sincerity for once.

After they had finished the 12th time that day, Ylvena chattered away excitedly, asking endless questions about the job. It was adorable seeing her excitement.

"When do I start?" Ylvena asked excitedly.

"After you have paid off your debt with sex," Kaebros reminded her.

"But if I start now then I will be able to pay it back with actual money from my wages," Ylvena pointed out.

"Ah, um, well, I actually would rather that the debt be paid with sex actually," Kaebros said with a frown.

"I could pay you back double what I owe in actual coins," Ylvena offered.

"I don't care how much coin you offer to pay me, I still want the debt paid only with sex," Kaebros insisted.

"You BETTER pay me child support if you get me pregnant," Ylvena grumbled unhappily.

"Get you pregnant?" Kaebros asked curiously.

"Well yeah, that is something that tends to happen to a girl when a man has constant sex with her," Ylvena said venomously.

"How will you know that it's mine?" Kaebros asked suspiciously.

"You are the first man I have ever been with," Ylvena said with pain and awkwardness.

"Rubbish, you had no hymen on you, you didn't bleed. Don't lie to me," Kaebros snorted.

"I said that you were the first MAN I ever slept with, but not the first elf," Ylvena explained with deep bitterness.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" Kaebros asked confused.

"Oh for Khaine's sake do I have to spell it out to you!" Ylvena snapped angrily.

"Yes, spelling it out would actually help a lot," Kaebros admitted.

"Oh by Khaine this is so embarrassing, I can't say it, it's too shameful," Ylvena lamented.

"Out with it," Kaebros told her.

"I'm, oh, oh for Khaine's sake, I'm a homosexual ok!" Ylvena snapped, her face blushing scarlet with terrible shame.

"Don't joke about such things, you could get beheaded for claiming such things! It's not funny, don't even say that as a joke!" Kaebros reprimanded her angrily.

"Oh to Khaine I wish it were just a joke, you have no idea. I WISH that it was only a joke," Ylvena said with great bitterness.

"You're actually serious?" Kaebros asked awkwardly.

"I'm 100 percent serious. I lost my hymen to my ex girlfriend with a hand held carved wooden penis. I have sex with other elf women," Ylvena admitted wretchedly.

Kaebros studied her face very carefully for a lie, but if she was lying then she had managed to become a far more convincing liar than usual.

"So that's why you went to all this effort with the loan to get a job without having to sleep with any man?" Kaebros asked.

"Yeah, for all the good it did me. I'm such a fool, I ended up getting more sex than I would have if I just had sex once to get one of the jobs! It wasn't supposed to be like this," Ylvena mused bitterly.

"You don't like it at all when you lay with a man?" Kaebros asked curiously.

"No, I get no pleasure at all from men. I hate it," Ylvena admitted sadly.

Kaebros leaned in close and gently said, "you know that you almost had me. That was a really good attempt but your body language gave it away just now. Well played Ylvena, you really are learning."

"Aw shit! Why the hell can't I tell a convincing lie!" Ylvena cursed, dropping the whole act.

Kaebros doubled over with laughter, that really had been a well played attempt at deception.

"You are still only like what, 90?! Don't be so hard on yourself, you are still very young. It takes a few centuries to fully master the art of lying, you will learn it eventually," Kaebros encouraged the delightfully deceitful young dark elf.

"Fine, yes I like men, I just have more self respect than most girls! I just want to be able to live my life without being forced to give other people access to my vagina! It's not unreasonable," Ylvena grumbled.

"Well sure MAYBE, if we lived in some unrealistic perfect world where women had body autonomy and where homosexuals weren't beheaded and where people actually got to vote for rulers rather than living in absolute monarchies, then that would be possible. But we live in the REAL world my dear Ylvena, and in the real world girls have to put out to go places in life." Kaebros chuckled mockingly.

"Fine, you don't have to push your point to absurdity. Is there ANY way that I can keep you from accessing my vagina without being murdered in the process?" Ylvena grumbled.

"I just offered you a job, why are you being so ungrateful," Kaebros goggled at her pure cheek.

Ylvena chuckled and kissed him with a sly amused smile, and guided him inside her to penetrate her for the 13th time that day.

Kaebros beamed at her, she was delightfully diabolical in the way her evil little mind worked so sharply. She had tried everything from pretending to be a homosexual to playing the guilt card just to manipulate him. It was a case in point why he needed to marry a high elf slave, Ylvena would murder him as soon as it suited her just like a good dark elf should. Absolutely adorable.

***...

Ylvena moaned with maybe a touch of genuine pleasure as Kaebros penetrated her. The mental sparring of trying to outwit him had given her a good feel for the sort of man he was, and he was proving to be worthy of her intimacies, at least for now.

Kaebros was outwitting her easily at every stage and was effortlessly seeing through even her most cunning deceptions, yet at the same time he was being extremely kind to her. Offering her a job had been completely unexpected, it was crazily kind to offer such kindness to a bankrupt debtor.

Ylvena's vagina really didn't know what had hit it, the sex was so constant that she was lucky to get a 5 minute break in between penetrations. But this was actually a very encouraging sign. If he planned to kill her then he wouldn't be having this much sex with her, this level of constant sex spoke of him having a genuine fondness for her.

The first few days had been very sore and tender, but now that she was getting accustomed to all the penetration it was starting to feel really good. The rare combination of cunning and kindness was genuinely attractive to a dark elf woman.

"Oh Kaebros, yes! Yes! Harder!" Ylvena moaned as she approached orgasm.

Ok, Ylvena had to admit, this wasn't so bad after all.

Ylvena groaned as orgasm hit her with a wave of genuine pleasure, and she clung tightly to Kaebros in bliss.

"Oh Khaine," Ylvena moaned in bliss after it was done, panting heavily even in the freezing air.

Kaebros didn't even pull out of her but just continued again without giving her time to recover. Ylvena could only moan.

Ylvena got intoxicating pleasure from trying to outwit and manipulate Kaebros, and every time he defeated her in these mental jousts it made her feel sexual arousal. Every time he defeated her mind games and got her all wet, he then had sex with her so incessantly that she didn't have time to try any other ploys for a while.

A part of Ylvena wanted to outmanoeuvre Kaebros and cut his throat, but another part of her wanted Kaebros to foil her manoeuvres and just screw the living hell out of her in victory over her schemes. It was the inner dichotomy found inside so many dark elf women, a desire to over power yet at the same time be themselves overpowered.

She wanted to betray him at every turn, yet at the same time she wanted him to foil her betrayal attempts and tame her by force. It was a dark elf thing.

Kaebros knew exactly what she was up to, but also knew exactly what she wanted, and she couldn't help but moan her absolute head off as he continually proved himself worthy of fathering strong offspring in her.

"What time is it?" Kaebros asked curiously.

"Um, Thursday?" Ylvena suggested, the closest guess she could manage.

"Actually I think it's now Friday morning," Kaebros chuckled.

"We went all night?" Ylvena laughed, impressed.

"Yes, you noisy elves certainly did, we are trying to sleep here!" The humans grumbled from nearby.

"Us on night shift don't mind, you have a very lyrical moaning voice Ylvena," another human laughed as though they were equals.

"Are your pets always so overly familiar Kaebros?" Ylvena asked offended.

"They certainly are, that's what I like about my pets, they have no deceit. They are honest and upfront animals, I trust them more than any elf," Kaebros said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Will they even respect my direction as their captain?" Ylvena asked.

"Of course not, that's not your job. You are just to stay on the boat so it is in line with the law against ships without dark elf captains, the slaves will run the whole show, you will just be a figurehead and maybe help them navigate if they have difficulty. It's easy work," Kaebros reassured her unsuccessfully.

"But I can do so much more than that, I have ability," Ylvena insisted.

"Catching fish is slave work, maybe you can use the time to study?" Kaebros offered.

"How will the time on other ships affect us?" Ylvena asked.

"Us?" Kaebros asked.

"I have started to enjoy you Kaebros, and I will be slighted if you do not continue to delight me like this," Ylvena clarified.

"I don't trust you Ylvena," Kaebros said bluntly.

"But that's what makes this so intoxicating! The rush of the clash of wits followed by the sex when you defeat me! It's fantastic," Ylvena purred provocatively.

"I certainly won't say no to your lovely self, but I don't see this relationship becoming that serious." Kaebros chuckled fondly.

"And what if I get pregnant? Are you just going to cast your child aside?" Ylvena asked, baiting him.

"That was a little too obvious Ylvena, you need to work on your subtlety to outwit me, the pregnancy card has to be played with care," Kaebros lectured her, seeing through her guile as always.

Ylvena became extra wet at being outmatched yet again, and aggressively gave herself to Kaebros for yet more sex. The sleeping humans groaned as her moans rang out loudly once more.

***...

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5(DEF)

"Happy Death Night," Larry the slave said to the giggling children as they got the reeking chamber pots into position on the balconies.

"Merry Death Night," the children all replied happily.

The entire family could barely contain their laughter as they made the final preparations to give the Witch Elves an extremely smelly reception. For most inhabitants of Har Ganeth Death Night was terrifying, but for the family it was more comical than scary.

Once a year the dreaded Witch Elves of Khaine, basically naked sword wielding elf warrior nuns who acted as priestesses of Khaine the elf god of murder, were legally allowed to rampage through the cities throughout Naggaroth and murder anyone they found. They freely broke into houses in their quest for victims, and the body counts could get truly impressive.

The Witch Elves called themselves the brides of Khaine, and were for all intents and purposes married to their god. Khaine demanded that his brides be as beautiful as possible to be pleasing to his divine gaze, and rewarded his most stunning brides with supernatural murder abilities, making them so deft with a blade that they could go into a sword fight stark naked against troops in mail and win without taking a scratch.

A stunningly beautiful Witch Elf in close combat was certain death given form, if they got you then you died. But they did have one glaring weakness, namely that you could make them a lot less beautiful with some creative use of poo and sewerage.

These women took their looks so deeply seriously that a carefully aimed chamber pot could produce some truly comical reactions.

Larry gazed down from the balcony at the men shovelling piles of manure in the narrow alleyways. The sun had not set yet and the family was making sure that everything was just perfect to make the Witch Elves leave them alone tonight.

The smell from the balcony was indescribably bad, and if it offended Larry then it would be a hundred times worse to the sensitive noses of the elves. Below him the alley was completely blocked up with a 3 yard high mound of maggoty foulness. The family had been down in the sewers for days scraping the gunk off the bottom with shovels to amass this impressive barrier.

Har Ganeth was the religious capital of the cult of Khaine in Naggaroth, and that meant that the death nights were particularly bad here. It was for this reason that the family had to pull out all the stops to make the Witch Elves as disinclined as possible to get near them.

Larry watch the colour of the sky, the horizon was hidden behind the massive city walls, but the colour of the sky gave a good indication of how much time they had left. The sky was now deep crimson, sunset would be any moment now.

In answer to this the city erupted in celebratory fire works, marking the setting of the sun and the beginning of the most holy night in the dark elf calendar. Trumpets and gongs sounded, bells rung, and elf voices sang songs to Khaine from the safety of behind sturdy doors.

The family members on the ground scrambled up the temporary rope ladders to the balconies above, and the rope ladders were pulled up inside after them. The ground level entrances had already been boarded up and barricaded from the inside to keep the Witch Elves out, and the slum building was now like a decrepit fortress.

With the family all inside, the men got to work setting the wooden bars in place around the balcony to prevent any Witch Elves from squeezing inside if they managed to climb up to the outside of the balconies. The slum building was also covered all over with rags soaked in water to make it difficult for the Witch Elves to try burning it down. It would take dedicated siege warfare to get at the family before the night was over.

The frenzied feminine roaring of Witch Elves could then be heard off in the distance of the more affluent districts of the city. The city was full of minor temples and shrines to Khaine, but the main temple that the Death Night rampage started from was located far up in the most high born and wealthy part of the mighty city. The family fortunately lived in one of the poorest and nastiest slum districts in the entire city, and it would take some time for the Witch Elves to reach them.

Master Kaebros and his dark elf maiden play thing were safely out at sea on the boat, Master Kaebros always deliberately made sure that the boat was in open water during any death night. Back when the first generation of slaves had been children, Master Kaebros had bribed his superiors in the city guard each death night to let the children stay in the safety of the barracks, military buildings like barracks were legally out of bounds for Witch Elves to attack on death night as this would make the city vulnerable to attack.

Well now the slaves on land had no where to run to refuge, so they had instead gotten creative in protecting themselves, and the results were always highly comical.

Screaming rang out through the city as the Witch Elves succeeded in breaking into some of the homes to murder or abduct the people inside. The Witch Elves killed about half on the spot and the other half were taken back to the temple. The adults were then killed on the altars as sacrificial offerings, their hearts ripped out and their blood collected in mighty bath tubs that the Witch Elves then bathed in. The young elf children were taken into the cult to become more Witch Elves and other agents of the cult of Khaine. This was the only way to become a Witch Elf.

The sounds got closer and closer until almost an hour after sunset the Witch Elves reached the area of the slum.

The slum was well lit with braziers each death night to let the inhabitants track the movements of the Witch Elves more easily, and Larry quickly caught sight of a trio of utterly insanely beautiful naked elf women with a blade in each hand.

Larry felt his manhood swell at the sight of the supernatural beauty of the brides of Khaine. They wore nothing at all except knee high boots, and they caused mighty erections in every man who saw them. Khaine liked his wives to be hot, he was a god after all, and it was a shame that the family would have to spoil their looks a bit tonight.

The Witch Elves were high as shit on some sort of drug and were running randomly through the alleys looking for victims. The original 3 were soon joined by scores more, and they randomly tried to break into buildings further up the alleyway.

A lot of the men had started to openly masturbate over the Witch Elves from the balconies by now, Larry included, and the sharp eyed brides of Khaine noticed this instantly and got pissed off. Apparently their husband Khaine alone had the right to beat off over their beauty.

Twenty of the cock hardening berserker women charged towards them down the alleyway. The ones at the front then noticed the huge pile of sewer gunk blocking their way and tried to break off the headlong advance, mouths open in horror. The frenzied elves behind kept rushing forward however, and the front most Witch Elves were unhappily forced face first into the dung pile from hell.

"Ah! It got in my MOUTH!" Larry heard one of the witch elves shriek.

The children all laughed.

The shit covered Witch Elves at the front were now reeling back in horror, appalled that their beauty was ruined for their divine husband. The ones further back were still howling for blood and pressed the wailing elves back into the filth.

Pandemonium rang out as the front most women were basically pressed into the shit like a living walkway for the ones behind to clamber over the shit pile relatively clean. These clean elves then vaulted over the pile and landed gracefully in the alley in front of the boarded up doors.

"Chamber pots away!" The children all cheered and tipped pots full of shit and piss over the sides of the balconies through the wooden bars.

The Witch Elves screamed as sewerage splattered all over their naked skin and hair. Pot after pot was tipped on them as they searched desperately for shelter from the raining filth.

Larry and the other men stopped wanking now, the Witch Elves were not an appealing sight anymore. The Witch Elves noticed the masturbation suddenly cease and they screamed in horror at the realisation that they were no longer beautiful enough to please their husband Khaine.

The Witch Elves searched frantically for water to wash themselves clean, but then came face to face with the piles of dung they had passed before, now with no elf bodies to provide a path for them...

The Witch Elves were now trapped between a rain of poo from above and a 3 yard tall pile of poo in front of them. They screamed in horror and the giggling children tried to aim the chamber pot contents at their screaming mouths.

"We will KILL you for this!" The Witch Elves threatened with rage.

"You will kill us anyway," the humans shouted back and just kept splattering them with watery poo.

The dismayed Witch Elves were forced to physically clamber over the maggoty dung piles as the children jeered and laughed, their faces filled with loathing and disgust. By the time they escaped the poo piles they were so thickly plastered with maggots and poo that they looked like some type of mud creatures.

Some of the clean Witch Elves then mistook them for being not Witch Elves, and attacked the demoralised poo covered brides of Khaine, to the laughter of the family.

A few "friendly fighting" deaths later and the Witch Elves made peace with the demoralised survivors and led them away to find some water to get cleaned up.

The Witch Elves did not stop rampaging however, Har Ganeth was their capital, and their numbers were almost endless. For hour after hour the berserk Elf maidens hurled themselves at the pooy defences, clambering over the pile of maggoty foulness only to then be driven back by chamber pots.

***...

Many hours later the family had run out of full chamber pots to tip on the Witch Elves, and the family couldn't poo fast enough to refill them.

The pile of shit had now been partially covered by timbers, and the Witch Elves were really, REALLY pissed off.

Another Witch Elf climbed up the outside of the wooden bars that enclosed the balcony. The children were ready for her and lifted forward long brome handles with long chicken feathers tied to the ends.

The Witch Elf snarled and tried to slash at the children through the bars, but they stayed out of range and used the long feathered poles to stroke at her bare skin. The Witch Elf spat with rage and tried to defend herself, but the poles were too numerous to block and the Witch Elf started laughing.

"Get her in the armpits children," Larry directed the mischievous little scamps.

Violently resisting a Witch Elf on Death Night was a death penalty offence. And not a quick death penalty method either. Anyone who directly injured or killed a bride of Khaine on death night would be tortured to death slowly over several days.

The family did not dare to fight back or actively attack these women, but had to instead resort to methods that didn't damage the flawless skin of Khaine's beloved wives.

Dung heaps and chamber pot contents didn't count as violence against Witch Elves, and neither did getting the children to tickle them with feathers on poles. The family had an entire repertoire of tricks to defeat the Witch Elves without breaking the law, and every year they got better at refining their perfectly legal techniques.

The Witch Elf was now crying with laughter as more and more children joined in on the feather pole attack, and she was losing her hold on the balcony. The Witch Elf was looking down fearfully, trying to decide if she would survive the fall if she lost her grip, and the children were merciless in trying to dislodge her.

The Witch Elf lost her nerve and just held on for dear life as the children made her miserable, and was only rescued from falling by the arrival of a new climbing Witch Elf who drew enough of the fire from the feathers to let the first Witch Elf safely climb back down to the ground without losing her grip.

The laughter and curses of climbing Witch Elves rang out all around the slum building as the children mischievously tormented the angry elves. The Witch Elves were having a truly rotten time and several had lost their grip from the tickling and had fallen to their deaths (which didn't count as direct violence against Witch Elves as the witch elves themselves had let go of the balcony bars without the humans directly harming them).

Larry had wanked himself raw over the clean skinned naked Witch Elves on the other side of the wooden balcony bars, as had all the other men. His manhood was sending him urgent rest requests, but every time he thought he couldn't go on a fresh naked Witch Elf climbed up in front of him and he found a fresh reserve of strength to push through the pain.

"I will cut it off!" A Witch Elf spat hatefully at him from the other side of the bars, noticing that he was masturbating over her.

Larry winked at her and just kept wanking.

The children with the feathers were having the time of their lives dislodging the Witch Elves. It was the elves own stupid fault for going into combat stark naked, even just a shirt and pants would protect them from the fell foe that was small children armed with nothing but feathers!

It wasn't all good news for the family however. The Witch Elves had managed to slightly cut some of the children through the bars with their poisoned blades, and those children had died almost instantly even from the smallest cuts. The wailing of the mothers of these children could be heard throughout the slum building, it was nasty business.

The funerals would be in the morning, but not until after the family shovelled away all the poo blocking the alleyway. And these would not be the only deaths, infection from so much poo would take it's toll on the children for weeks to come until a good bit of rain washed out the worst of the filth from tonight.

The time for grief would come later, but for now they were having the time of their lives while it lasted.

***...

The Witch Elves gave up trying to break into the slum shortly after midnight. Death Night was too precious a time to waste on such a difficult quarry. The Witch Elves were utterly sick of enduring the feathers and chamber pots without meaningful gains, and just cut their losses and retreated in search of easier pray.

The men were extremely relieved, they were all limping now, their manhoods red and very tender. It was like a law of nature, you just couldn't NOT wank at the sight of a naked Witch Elf all dolled up for Death Night!

The family did not sleep, and stayed on watch the rest of the night, but the Witch Elves didn't return.

The hours creeped past, and the sky got slowly grey with predawn light. The entire city held it's breath in anticipation as the light grew and grew.

Then at the exact moment of sunrise, the entire city erupted in cheering and celebration. The (surviving) inhabitants sang for joy at having survived Death Night and the entire city harmonised together in a single traditional song of thanks to Khaine for sparing them, the lyrical voices of the elves mixed with the lower voices of the slaves, all singing together in a beautiful melody of thanksgiving.

Death Night morning was so beautiful to live to see, that even the dark elves would put aside all their usual differences on this one morning and just join together in joyful celebration.

The city finished the first song and immediately harmonised together for the next traditional Death Night morning song. The family joined the rest of the city in singing these songs, especially the children. The songs were set by ancient tradition, sung in a set order, and this city wide harmony singing was one of the nicer traditions of Naggaroth society.

The songs eventually finished and the city erupted in joyful chatter and merriment as every household in the city rejoiced at surviving another Death Night. In a few hours the traditional slave and invalid sacrifices from each household would begin, but the family did not follow this particular tradition, nor did Master Kaebros. It was just too expensive for a lot of elves to sacrifice someone every single Death Night morning, and it was considered optional rather than mandatory.

The family got to work shovelling up the considerable mess outside, and working together they got it all cleared by mid morning. After this came the sadness of the funerals.

The Witch Elves had helpfully already carried away their own dead last night, mostly fall victims, so the family only had to dispose of their own dead. The family had a simple funeral for all the dead together, and then tied heavy stones to the bodies and dropped them off the sides of the jetties to sink to the bottom of the harbour.

When the family had all lived together on the boat they had built up a tradition of burial at sea, and even after becoming land based this connection to the sea had not been lost. In life the family was fed by fish, so in death they believed that they should feed the fish back again, as a symbolic gesture.

The local jetties were full of similar funerals this morning, and even the cult of Khaine was dumping a lot of the remains of last night's victims straight into the sea to dispose of them. The local fish were having a feast, and the waters were churning from all the sharks that were having a feast of floating remains.

Har Ganeth harbour had always had a shark problem. In the city of executioners it was inevitable. All the dead bodies had to go somewhere, and mostly they just went in the harbour. The sharks lurked under the jetties all year round where the fishermen nets couldn't catch them, and some of the blighters were simply monstrous!

There were a lot of tears, especially when the sharks ripped up some of the dead children before they could sink, and the men comforted the crying mothers of the dearly departed.

This was Death Night Morning, a mixture of joy and grief.

***...

"Holy Khaine! Your pets are DISGUSTING! There's shit EVERYWHERE!" Ylvena protested as she got off Kaebros's lap in the palanquin outside the slum building.

The shit was indeed caking every wall, and the cracks between the cobblestones were full to the brim with brown poo. The smell was quite indescribable.

Kaebros chuckled and slapped her ass affectionately as he climbed out of the palanquin.

Kaebros joyfully greeted his pets and gave them belated death night greetings. The children swarmed forward in a grotty mass, hopeful of being given presents.

Ylvena recoiled as the children swarmed all around her, but Kaebros ignored her and fussed over his happy pets.

"Who wants Death Night Morning presents?" Kaebros asked affectionately.

The children all erupted in excited noise and jubilation.

Kaebros pulled out a bag of extremely cheap paper dolls he had bought from a slum vendor for a copper coin and started handing colourful cutout paper dolls to the happily squealing children. The dolls were cheap and nasty things that probably wouldn't last intact for over a week, but during that week the children would be ecstatic.

Kaebros chuckled affectionately as he gave dolls to over 100 happy smelly human children, they were so happy that it made him smile.

"What a waste of money," Ylvena muttered under her breath.

Ylvena then squeaked in fear as one of the adult humans angrily threatened her with a wooden club. Kaebros chuckled and shooed the angry pet away.

The children quickly became completely hyperactive with their new toys, and the adults beamed at Kaebros with warm approval. Kaebros offered paper dolls to the adults too as a joke, making them chuckle merrily.

The pets man handled Ylvena inside the building less than gently, and then ushered Kaebros in with a bow. Kaebros thanked them and entered the building happily.

The pets already had Ylvena stripped naked on the floor on her hands and knees in readiness for Kaebros when he entered, and she was gazing at the humans fearfully, rubbing bruises that she hadn't had 5 minutes ago. She really needed to watch her mouth or the pets might cut her throat one day.

Kaebros did not go straight to Ylvena but instead sat down at a table and asked to talk about the finances.

"Yes Master Kaebros," Larry replied happily and collected some books and a locked box of coins.

The box was unlocked and the money was counted out for him, the amount needed for his new wife was tantalisingly close now!

"So so close now, almost there," Kaebros sighed with longing.

"Yes Master Kaebros, your new wife is in sight," Larry agreed.

"You're looking at her here right now," Ylvena suggested very bluntly.

"You are not worthy of marrying our Master," Larry muttered darkly.

Kaebros chuckled and calmed his angry pets, Ylvena had a true talent for enraging them it seemed.

"Do you need the permission of your slaves to decide who you will wed?" Ylvena asked bitingly.

"Damn right I do, I trust their judgment, they are excellent judges of character," Kaebros smirked.

"I could be a good wife for you Kaebros, haven't I already proved my sexual prowess beyond all doubt?" Ylvena argued.

"You certainly have my dear, but it's outside of the bed that you are a bit lacking," Kaebros mocked her.

Ylvena grumbled adorably at this and crawled under the table to do something absolutely delightful to him with her mouth. Kaebros patted her hair in his lap as she noisily did wonderful things under the table, and groaned slightly in bliss.

Kaebros let Ylvena continue pleasuring him but didn't let her distract him. He had a lot of business to work out with his slaves.

Larry currently managed the land front, taking over from Alfred after he got too old, and when Larry got too old it would pass to someone else in the family that was competent. Larry ran Kaebros's business interests very well, and had proved his ability over the years.

Larry carefully explained every little money making scheme the slaves were involved in, and how much money they were making. It was not all completely legal, but it certainly made a nice sum of money.

"I want to get a second fishing boat, Ylvena here will be the mandatory figurehead captain," Kaebros informed Larry.

"That can certainly be arranged Master Kaebros, but can she be trusted?" Larry asked skeptically.

"Well, "trust" might be pushing it a little, but I certainly think that she has enough self interest to stay loyal at least for as long as it suits her," Kaebros admitted.

"You know that I can hear you don't you?" Ylvena said acidly.

"Your mouth shouldn't be talking right now," Kaebros said slightly irritatedly.

Ylvena sulkily returned her mouth to doing wonderful things as Kaebros and Larry talked very bluntly about her character failings.

"With the second boat do you think that we can afford my wife this year?" Kaebros asked Larry.

Larry did some calculations with an abacus and some scrap paper, and then nodded hesitantly.

"It's doable Master Kaebros, it will be a bit of a stretch but I think we can do it. You should have your bride before next Death Night," Larry assured him.

Kaebros smiled with joy as he ejaculated in Ylvena's mouth, he would finally get his long awaited wife!

***...

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6(DEF)

Many many thousands of miles away to the south, on the southernmost tip of the continent of Lustria, the mighty high elf settlement "Citadel of Dusk" stood watch over the sea.

The day was swelteringly hot, it was always hot in Lustria, and the local elf youths were skinny dipping in the sheltered coves all around the Citadel of Dusk and it's surrounding farmlands.

Ilsatha, the daughter of a local high elf fisherman, laughed melodically as one of the male elven youths splashed her in the water with a wave of his arm. The other elf maidens were squealing with laughter as the youths splashed them, the boys were being so silly.

Ilsatha giggled and squealed as several of the boys ganged up on her with targeted splashes, and snorted as some water went up her nose. Ilsatha did not retaliate against the silly elf boys, high elf maidens were usually far to feminine to retaliate in a splash fight and Ilsatha was no exception.

The boys stopped targeting Ilsatha and instead started splashing some of the other elf maidens, making them squeal and laugh. None of the maidens fought back, and just giggled a lot as they waited for the boys to get bored of splashing them.

Ilsatha enjoyed the cool ocean water on her skin as she floated in the water of the sheltered cove. The sea beyond was rough with surf, but the cove was protected by a rocky reef that partially enclosed this small bay, deflecting the surf to make it just perfect for swimming.

The Lustrian sun was blazing hotly in the sky, and the humidity was unbelievable, it was the hottest time of the day, the time when you simply could not get comfortable unless you had a nice cool swim. Ilsatha had been born in this tropical paradise high elf colony, and she had grown up swimming in its coves and strolling along it's idlic golden beaches.

High above the youths and maidens towered the mighty Citadel of Dusk, a needle like single elegant tower that pierced the sky like a giant knitting needle, straight and true, so high that it's top was obscured by the occasional low cloud. The Citadel provided a substantial look out to scan the seas for ships, and worked alongside the local high elf navy fleet to guard the western sea passage to distant Nippon and Cathay. No ship passed without their leave, and especially no dark elf ship was permitted to pass.

Around the base of the Citadel of Dusk were villages and farms, and numerous well equipped harbours to maintain the navy ships. The Citadel could potentially be cut off from other lands for extended periods of time by sea blockade, and so it made sure to have ample farms and fishing villages around it to feed itself indefinitely if needed.

On the shore of the cove Ilsatha was swimming in, an elegant little fishing village nestled among the rocks at the foot of a low headland cliff face. A mere 67 years ago Ilsatha had been born in this village, and she had only recently stopped growing taller, she was at an age where the elf males of all ages started to really earnestly give her a lot of attention, but not quite so old as to be considered truly a complete adult elf woman.

Those 67 years had been an unbroken paradise of peace and joy. She had never hungered, never known fear or hardship, and had just spent her days swimming and singing and dancing and enjoying the fellowship of her close knit village community.

Ilsatha noticed a particularly pretty seashell on the sandy bottom of the cove under her in the water, and held her breath to dive for it. She plunged down under the water, and her long platinum blonde hair swirled around her in the water like mist as she came to the sandy bottom 3 yards beneath the surface.

The shell was a brilliant swirl of pearl white and fiery orange, and the size of an egg. Ilsatha gently lifted it from the sandy bottom, but was disappointed to find that a hermit crab had already claimed this pretty shell as it's home. Ilsatha was not so heartless as to dream of driving any creature from it's home, no matter how much she desired it, and so she returned the shell to the sea floor to leave the crab in peace.

Ilsatha pushed off the bottom and resurfaced with a gasp of air. She immediately got a mouthful of water as one of the local young males splashed her in the face, and she coughed and spluttered.

The young male splashed her again, and she squealed and laughed even through her coughing. The youth kept splashing her in the face, and she did nothing to defend herself. Ilsatha was a deeply gentle soul, and instantly turned the other cheek when splashed or otherwise bothered, any sort of conflict was just not in her nature.

The youth swam up closer to her, and quick as lightning he stole a kiss from her lips. Ilsatha squealed and blushed, and the youth kissed her again!

Ilsatha was blushing scarlet as he just kept stealing kisses, she wouldn't defend herself even against this sort of mischief against her, and just squealed a lot each time he did it.

"Aldras!" Ilsatha squealed at the young elf male, she was blushing so much that her face was nearly crimson!

Aldras was deaf to her protests and just kept stealing kisses mischievously.

Ilsatha was far to feminine and gentle to fight him off or get cross at him, and just blushed redder and redder as he stole kisses without her permission.

The squeals of other local elf maidens showed that they were being similarly targeted by mischievous kiss thieves. The young maidens were starting to get to that age where the young elf males started to take serious notice of them, and these stolen kisses were but the opening salvos in a courtship period that would last decades and end in eventual marriage.

Aldras eventually stopped kissing Ilsatha's redly blushing lips, and swam over to start stealing kisses from another nearby maiden. The other maiden reacted exactly as Ilsatha had, and was soon blushing scarlet. The boys at this age kissed all the young maidens, they were not yet decided on which maiden in particular they wished to pursue, and simply stole kisses from all of them equally, to the considerable blushing of the maidens.

Ilsatha cooled her hotly blushing face with seawater, and composed herself, she was swimming to cool down and these boys were not helping!

The cove was a riot of squeals and giggles from the maidens as the youths splashed and kissed them. Ilsatha was quickly blushing again as another local boy her age helped himself to kisses, to her considerable squealing giggling shyness.

The hottest hour of the day slowly passed, and the flustered skinny dipping elf maidens moved to the relative safety of the beach to escape from the silly boys. The maidens basked in the sun, their feet in the shallows but bodies on the sand, letting them enjoy the sun but stay cool through their feet.

Ilsatha sighed in comfort as she lay in the sun between the girls she had grown up with, and closed her eyes in contentment. The boys quickly spoiled it by running up and splashing them, making the maidens scream and laugh from the sudden cold on their skin.

Much giggling later and Ilsatha accompanied her fellow maidens up the beach in a group, strolling towards the village. The boys left them alone at this stage and the maidens chatted happily to each other as they entered the village to get started with the afternoon chores.

Ilsatha and her friends entered the communal kitchen building to get started cooking. The kitchen had a roof but no walls, held up by widely spaced elegant wooden pillars. It had a sandy floor and a central fire for cooking and baking.

The maidens talked happily as they got started on dinner for the entire village, these elves shared everything with each other freely and knew nothing of greed.

The maidens put on cool lightweight dresses as soon as they were dry, it was too warm to wear anything heavier than this. The maidens sewed the clothes themselves, and shared the dresses freely with each other in the manner of their completely communal lifestyle.

The young males got to work doing chores of their own around the village as the maidens cooked, there was always something to do, but never quite so much as to mean no time left over to enjoy swimming and singing and dancing and other free time activities. At the moment the males were chopping fire wood for the kitchen fire, later they would be doing something else instead.

The maidens were soon joined by the older elf women and the younger elf girls, and together this group of elf females prepared a modest but delicious feast for the entire village to eat tonight. With so many hands the work was done very quickly, and Ilsatha joined her maiden friends in doing other chores around the village in between talking happily with each other.

The elf women sang lyrical songs as they worked, and the village was filled with wonderful melodic song. It was such a nice place to live.

Towards late afternoon the adult elf men returned to the village in their elegant fishing boats. The boats had caught many fish, but only as much as was needed by the elves and the citadel for this day. High elves never over fished, taking only what they needed and no more. The high elves loved living things, and took the lives of fish to eat only reluctantly. The boats were careful to not fish the same spot more than once every few years if possible, to give the fish ample time to recover, and so ranged far and wide to fish different locations each day.

As a result of this, the waters around the Citadel of Dusk had never had any shortage of fish, even after over a thousand years of fishing the area. It was fishing at it's most sustainable, and it made the catches reliably bountiful each day.

Ilsatha gazed out across the water to view her father on one of the fishing boats. She waved to him in greeting, and he waved back.

The womenfolk moved to the shore to greet their fathers and husbands, and the male youths waded out into the water to help pull the boats up onto the beach for the night.

The boats were quickly unloaded and the work all done, and the village joined together in the feast the elf women had cooked. After the meal came singing and dancing, and the elves produced harps and flutes and other musical instruments to play in a wonderful melody of music as the elves gayly frolicked and danced long into the evening.

***...

Ilsatha was woken up from a wonderful dream by the sounds of screaming and mayhem. A warning trumpet was sounding from the Citadel of Dusk, that particular trumpet sound indicated that they were under attack by dark elves!

Ilsatha screamed and panicked, her mind reeling in terror. She didn't know where to run, didn't know what to do, she was so afraid!

People outside were screaming, SCREAMING! They were screaming in PAIN! The cruel snarls of dark elf voices were right out IN THE VILLAGE!

Ilsatha had nowhere to run, nowhere to hide! How had the dark elves gotten inside the village before the Citadel alarm was raised!?

Ilsatha didn't have time to think another thought before a dark elf man in a cloak of dragon scales kicked open the door of her home and burst inside!

Her father lunged at the invader with a fishing knife. The invader moved faster than Ilsatha could follow and suddenly her father had a pair of swords piercing his chest over his heart!

Her father dropped to the floor dying, and Ilsatha screamed with all her might!

Quick as a flash the invader had her by the hair and dragged her painfully outside! Ilsatha could not stop SCREAMING!

The invader tied her up with ropes, her wrists behind her back, and she was added to a fearfully huddling mass of bound village women and children. The entire group was SCREAMING in terror and horror!

In less than 5 minutes the men were all dead or captured, and the entire surviving population of the village was driven with whips to the beach where a sleek fast raiding ship waited for them in the cove.

The group of them were driven into the water and up a gangplank onto the ship. They were chained to the deck by ankle chains to keep them from jumping overboard, and the raiders then sacked the village buildings for valuables.

The invaders were blurringly fast, and soon had the raiding ship fully loaded with everything they had stolen, and the ship moved out of the cove into the sea!

Ilsatha was babbling half insane with terror, the dark elves had abducted her! This meant death, only death!

***...

Ylvena strode the deck of "her" fishing ship arrogantly as it sailed out through the sea of malice, she was now the official captain of this vessel, FINALLY hired by her lover Kaebros after months of paying off her debt with an insane amount of daily sex.

At her command now were 10 of the best human slaves of her lover Kaebros. One day she swore that she would marry Kaebros, and then ALL of the slaves would belong to her as well! She could then sell heaps of them and make an absolute fortune!

Ylvena surveyed the huge burly human men under her command, sizing up how much each of them would be worth at the local slave market. They looked like they would be worth a fortune!

"What are you looking at!?" The human growled at her.

"I'm looking at you slave," Ylvena replied levelly.

Quick as a flash the human grabbed her by the hair and pushed her face down over the side of the boat, below the water! Ylvena struggled and thrashed but the human just kept holding her head under the chilly water of the sea of Malice!

Just before Ylvena passed out from lack of air, the human pulled her head back up above the water line! Ylvena gasped in breath frantically. A few moments later the human pushed her head back under again!

For about 5 agonising minutes the human kept her only just from drowning, before he finally lifted her up and shoved her gasping and coughing on the deck.

"What are you looking at?" The human asked again.

"Nothing, nothing!" Ylvena insisted frantically.

"That's better," the human sneered.

Ylvena had her confidence rather shaken after this experience and just brooded stoically in an out of the way corner of the deck.

The humans completely ignored her and ran the whole show without even including her in the decision making process. Ylvena found it deeply disconcerting to have herself as a member of the master race being treated so inferiorly by these lowly animals!

Ylvena consoled herself with the knowledge that she was still being paid a daily wage of 10 copper coins per day, even if she did absolutely nothing. By dark elf standards it was minimum wage, utterly shit pay, but to someone as desperate for work as Ylvena it was very much appreciated.

Ylvena missed Kaebros, she didn't like him to be out of her sight like this for a week or more at a time. She was jealous of losing him to someone else, she alone wanted to sink her teeth into the massive wealth worth of slaves that Kaebros possessed!

Kaebros now possessed well over 100 human slaves, most of these were still children, but they would all reach full size in less than 2 decades and be at their most profitable age. A fully grown human slave at 2 decades of age sold for actual gold coins, not just copper! The plantation owners had an inexhaustible demand for male humans this age, and in their lifetime one of these humans on a plantation would make back 10 times what they cost to buy!

Kaebros was sitting on an exponentially growing gold mine! If he sold even only 10 percent of his slaves he would be rich enough to keep Ylvena in a very comfortable standard of living!

Ylvena stroked her belly greedily, she had missed her period. In her belly was growing her weapon that would enable her to get her hands on this growing wealth. Ylvena was now pregnant as a result of Kaebros's constant sex with her, and Kaebros alone could only be the father.

With this child Ylvena could emotionally manipulate Kaebros into paying her child support payments and eventually manipulate him into marrying her. She was going to be rich!

Of course it wouldn't be that simple, this often talked about high elf slave wife that Kaebros was saving up to buy was a major hurdle to Ylvena's own plans. The other hurdle of course was the human slaves themselves, they might talk Kaebros out of marrying Ylvena and might even go so far as to murder her to stop the marriage.

Ylvena subtly observed the smelly bipeds as they worked the ship, she needed to learn a lot more about them. These creatures were so alarmingly hostile to her, yet so loyal and tame and friendly towards Kaebros. Kaebros had somehow managed to win these creatures goodwill, meaning that it should be possible for Ylvena to tame them too.

"What are you looking at?!" A human snarled at her.

"Please! Please don't drown me again! Please, I just want to learn more about humans!" Ylvena pleaded frantically.

The human stopped short of drowning her at these words, but was still very hostile by body language.

"You care nothing about humans, you are not worthy of kissing the shoes of dear Master Kaebros," the human sneered, spitting over the side of the ship into the sea.

"Why am I so hated?" Ylvena asked in dismay.

"Because you have proved yourself to be of terrible character and full of deceit. I was on the boat with Master Kaebros the entire time that you were with him, I saw and heard everything, you are a piece of manure character wise," the human told her with brutally blunt honesty.

"What can I do to reverse this view of me?" Ylvena asked desperately.

"Start by greatly improving your moral character as a person, show me by your behaviour that you have actual goodness and concern for Master Kaebros in your heart." The human told her with slightly less hostility.

"I can do that, I can prove myself worthy," Ylvena said determined.

"See that you do, we watch you constantly," said a different crewman.

"Yes, you had better or you may just have a tragic accident," another human agreed threateningly.

Ylvena gulped, and nodded enthusiastically.

***...

Ilsatha's heart was pounding with fear as she cowered naked in an iron cage at a terrible slave auction, this was the end, her short life was now surely over!

It had been many months since that terrible night when she had been kidnapped, months and months cowering naked in a dark and filthy slave pen with her kidnapped village members onboard a terrifying black ark. As bad as the slave pen had been, at least she had been with her friends and family. Now she was all alone.

For months and months the village survivors had been huddled together in that terribly cold slave pen, never seeing sun or sky, and Ilsatha had been sure that she had gone to hell. But now it was so much worse!

The black ark had sailed and sailed, seemingly without end, but eventually it had come to port in the worst place in the entire world, the infamous city of executioners, Har Ganeth the city of death and pain!

The elves of the village had all screamed themselves hoarse when they were driven with whips out onto the docks of Har Ganeth and recognised the symbol of the city on the banners, they had SCREAMED! It was at that moment that they knew that they were truly damned!

Ilsatha remembered nothing clearly after that, the panic and terror had blurred her mind, she had been panicking too much to take stock of her surroundings from then on. What she did remember was being separated from her village members, the last thread of comfort she had had in life, and had been forced weeping into this solitary little iron cage all alone!

The cage she was in had wheels, and was so small that she was forced to stay on her hands and knees. Some human slaves had then cleaned her up and brushed her hair through the bars of the cage as cruel dark elf supervisors stood by holding terrible whips, before then wheeling her cage out to this terrible auction.

Ilsatha just wanted to go home to her old village, she just wanted to wake up in her bed at home and find that this had all just been a terrible dream. She had done nothing to deserve this terrible fate, she had never wanted to have her entire life destroyed like this!

Ilsatha's cage was unlocked and opened, and she was bid to exit and stand on a raised platform in front of a crowd of dark elves. Ilsatha did not resist, gentle as ever, and just stood as directed, tears running down her face.

The crowd of dark elf bidders were looking at her, but Ilsatha could not bear to focus on this terrible crowd. She was afraid, so terribly afraid. She knew that she faced a fate worse than death as soon as one of them bought her, and she just didn't want to know her fate, didn't want to look at the monster who would do such terrible things to her.

The auctioneer began speaking, but the words could not find purchase in Ilsatha's panic stricken mind. She just couldn't focus on words, this situation was just too terrible. She was cold, so terribly cold as she stood naked in a city in Naggaroth, she had never known so much cold!

Ilsatha became vaguely aware of bids being placed on her, most of the crowd was not bidding on her, only a few were placing bids.

The bids passed in a blur and then she heard the auctioneer saying, "going once, going twice, sold to Kaebros of house Chergohne!"

Ilsatha sobbed her eyes out, knowing that her hour of doom had now come, and she could see nothing through her tears. She felt her wrist being held and followed gently as she was led, blinded by her tears.

"There there girl, you are safe now, Master Kaebros treats his slaves like treasured family members," Ilsatha heard a male human voice tell her in fluent elvish.

These words slowly cut through her cloud of sadness, and she heard other human voices speaking kind encouragements to her.

Ilsatha felt a wonderfully warm blanket being draped around her bare shoulders, and felt hands pet her back comfortingly. Ilsatha was astonished, this was not the sort of treatment she had been expecting!

Ilsatha wiped away her tears and focused on her surroundings, she was in the middle of a gigantic group of humans with joy and kindness written on their faces. The humans were saying very kind and reassuring words to her in fluent elvish all at the same time, and she could not catch all that was said to her.

Ilsatha was still very tense, but she felt a massive amount of weight lift off her heart at the simple kindness of these humans. The humans led her through the huge mass of them and towards a pair of raven haired dark elves, an elf man and an elf woman, both dressed in warm but surprisingly modest clothes. The dark elf woman was quite obviously pregnant, and Ilsatha assumed that the two dark elves were husband and wife.

The dark elf man was gazing at Ilsatha with what could only be described as a look of awe and wonder, amazement even. The dark elf's wife was gazing at Ilsatha with a look of heartbreakingly wretched jealousy, clearly seeing Ilsatha as a romantic rival for her husband's attention. The wife had nothing to fear, Ilsatha had no intentions of stealing anyone's husband.

Ilsatha remembered the name the auctioneer had awarded the bid to, Kaebros of house Chergohne. Being careful to be as polite as possible, Ilsatha curtsied properly to the two dark elves and said, "Mr Chergohne, Mrs Chergohne," with great politeness, hoping against hope that they really were kind to her.

Mrs Chergohne smiled ecstatically at Ilsatha's greeting and laughed in approval, Mr Chergohne and all the humans showed extremely awkward expressions and body language. Ilsatha was still very tightly wound and flinched fearfully at this sudden change in the people around her.

"Ylvena's not the wife of our Master Kaebros, YOU are, dear sweet one," one of the humans told her kindly.

Ilsatha immediately got scared by these words and resumed panicking, this dark elf was going to rape her as a war bride!

The female humans were instantly soothing her with warm smelly cuddles and reassuring words, and Ilsatha trembled fearfully in their arms as a whole group of them hugged her at the same time.

"This meeting is not going as smoothly as I expected it to, perhaps some introductions are in order. My name is Kaebros of house Chergohne, this is my, ah, well she works for me and her name is Ylvena of house Arzogahn. What is your name?" Kaebros asked her very gently.

"Me? Um, my name is Ilsatha," Ilsatha said shyly.

"It is a great pleasure to meet you Ilsatha. Welcome to my household." Kaebros told her warmly.

"Th-thank you," Ilsatha said nervously, she felt the first small amount of hope in months now.

"You are now safe, your nightmare is over. I will take good care of you," Kaebros told her, and her heart blazed to hear such wonderful words!

"The nightmare is really over? I can go home now?" Ilsatha asked in wonder.

"Well, this is now your new home, but you won't suffer anymore. You will never have to suffer again," Kaebros said tenderly.

Ilsatha wept at these words, months and months of the most terrible fear flowing out of her. She couldn't stop sobbing if she tried, the dark elves were going to be KIND to her!

Ilsatha sobbed for so long that she was eventually led away and directed to sit in a wooden palanquin. She sat and the mass of humans carried her through the city as Kaebros walked beside the palanquin patting her hair softly.

Ilsatha was utterly exhausted from her ordeal of the past few months, and it would be a long time before the deep emotional wounds were healed. For now it was enough that she could finally just have the freedom to relax from her worst fears, and she just couldn't stop crying out great sobs of emotion.

The palanquin eventually entered the most foul smelling area she had ever smelled in her life, and the smell was such that it shocked her from even her tears. She looked around to see the most squalid slum she had ever imagined existing in the world, and felt terrible pity that any creature had to live in such a filthy place.

The crowd of humans brought the palanquin to a halt in front of the nastiest looking building she had ever seen. The building looked like it was literally caked with bodily wastes, and was so poorly made that it was a wonder that it didn't collapse! This building was not fit for even a mouse to live in, and Ilsatha wondered what they were doing in front of this terrible place.

"Home sweet home," the humans said proudly.

Ilsatha's heart skipped a beat, these sentient beings actually LIVED in this squalid building! Ilsatha looked at the multitudes of small human children all around her, and the thought that these young ones lived in this place broke her heart. Ilsatha might reluctantly accept it if only she herself was to live here, but she could NOT endure the thought of tiny little children growing up thinking this sort of squalor was normal!

Ilsatha politely did not say anything derogatory about these people's home, she did not desire to insult these people, especially when they were being so kind to her. Instead Ilsatha smiled as best as she could manage.

Kaebros took her hand gently and helped her out of the palanquin. Ilsatha wiped her tear streaked face clean with her free hand and let Kaebros lead her gently by the hand towards one of the doors to the interior of the decrepit building. Ilsatha steeled herself and entered the death trap of a structure.

Kaebros entered behind her inside the dark wooden interior of the building, and behind Kaebros was a large number of adult humans of all genders. Kaebros ushered her up many flights of stairs, up to the very top floor of the rickety wooden building, and she felt her heart pound as the timbers creaked loudly under her feet.

Kaebros led her into a room that was mostly filled by a two person wooden bed frame topped with a lumpy straw mattress covered with sheets and blankets. The room also had a few other meagre items of furniture such as wardrobe and bedside tables, and was all surprisingly clean given the building it was in.

"This is our bedroom," Kaebros told her quietly.

"Our? Oh you mean you and Ylvena sleep here?" Ilsatha asked, hoping against hope that this is what he meant.

"Ah, no, this is where you and I will be sleeping," Kaebros told her awkwardly.

"We will be sleeping in the same bed?" Ilsatha asked with a sinking feeling.

"Well yes, you see Ilsatha, I bought you at that auction to be my wife," Kaebros said shyly.

Ilsatha blushed bright scarlet at these words and said nothing, she really didn't know WHAT she should say in response to this. She froze absolutely still, not knowing what she should do.

Kaebros noticed her bright blushing and rubbed her back encouragingly.

"Are you ok my dear?" Kaebros asked her gently.

Ilsatha was blushing too much to speak and simply swooned, today had been too much for her and she just fainted unconscious.

***...

The family helped lift the poor young elf maiden into the bed for Master Kaebros, the poor little thing had fainted.

"Give her some time Master Kaebros, she has only just walked off the black ark today." Larry reassured his master.

"Do you really think that she will like me?" Master Kaebros asked anxiously.

"I think that she will, but she's not going to just fall in love tonight, she needs time to grieve for her former life and come to terms with her new life here." Larry reassured him.

"Just needs time?" Master Kaebros asked.

"Just needs time." Larry agreed.

Master Kaebros sighed and softly stroked the girl's long blonde hair. The girl was very young, but just north of jail bait Larry judged. If she was human then Larry would say that she was about 16 years old, but as she was an elf she was probably like a billion.

Whatever her age may or may not be, the girl was stunningly beautiful. She had a gentle and feminine beauty, soft and glamorous rather than the cold hard beauty of a dark elf woman. She was the sort of girl that would melt if kissed, not the "cut your throat" girls of the dark elf race.

The girl stirred in the bed and Master Kaebros was instantly fussing over her like an overly protective lover. The poor thing was obviously disoriented to wake up in this unfamiliar place, and it took her several moments to remember where she was.

"You are awake wife," Kaebros said stupidly, his excitement over the girl was making him say silly things that a wiser man would not say.

The elf girl predictably did not react well to being addressed as his wife, and Larry shook his head in amused exasperation at Master Kaebros as the girl blushed bright scarlet.

Legally speaking, Ilsatha was now Master Kaebros's slave, but she was not yet his legally recognised wife until the two of them went down to one of the temples of Khaine and had a wedding ceremony. Master Kaebros however considered this 20 minute ceremony and bit of paperwork to be a trivial academic detail to eventually get around to, and considered the girl to be his wife already.

The girl's face was now red as a beetroot and Larry quickly swooped in to save the girl from further embarrassment by reminding Master Kaebros that the girl needed to rest.

The girl had little to say, and Master Kaebros was eventually convinced to leave her alone for a few hours to rest. This wasn't off to a great start so far, but at least they now had her at long last after a lifetime of saving up for her.

It was a start at least.

***...

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7(DEF)

Ilsatha shivered as she huddled in front of one of the meagre fireplaces in the decrepit slum building. Naggaroth was a land that seemed to be completely made out of raw cold, it was terrifying just how cold it was, especially as it wasn't even winter yet!

The tiny stone fireplace in front of her was full of glowing coals of pine wood, which sent out a meagre but delicious warmth.

"May we please add another log to the fire?" Ilsatha asked the humans that infested the building, hopeful that it could be made a bit warmer.

"Another log already? I'm afraid that we will run out during the night when it gets really cold if we burn the wood too much now," a human man told her regretfully.

Ilsatha nodded sadly and did not press the issue, these people were clearly very very poor, and probably couldn't afford much firewood each day.

Ilsatha hugged her knees for warmth as she huddled in front of the fire. She was already wearing full body warm clothes, woollen socks, wool gloves, warm leather shoes, and she had two blankets wrapped around her body for good measure, but she just couldn't get fully comfortable in this cold country.

Ilsatha certainly was very thankful to be no longer huddled naked in the black ark anymore. She had only survived by sharing her body heat between everyone else in her village, they all would have frozen to death individually. A fireplace and warm clothes was a huge improvement.

Ilsatha had been in the household of Kaebros for several days now, and she was amazed at how kindly she was being treated. It gave her intense hope about the rest of her village and family, maybe the dark elves weren't so cruel as the tales warned? Maybe the others were all likewise being treated well and Ilsatha could perhaps visit them soon?

Ilsatha would have to ask Kaebros about it tonight in bed.

Ilsatha blushed bright red at this thought, she was still not used to sharing a bed with an elf man!

Ilsatha had very reluctantly accepted her engagement to Kaebros, VERY reluctantly. She had only just met him, and she was still deeply traumatised by her experiences with the kidnapping and the black ark. She didn't know if her loved ones were really ok, and she couldn't just get married suddenly in these circumstances.

Kaebros had been eager to wed her as soon as possible, but Ilsatha and the humans had both managed to talk Kaebros into accepting a lengthy engagement before the eventual wedding. Ilsatha did not dislike Kaebros, she simply had every reason to not fall in love right now, she needed time, time to both mourn her loss and get to know Kaebros a lot better.

Ilsatha shivered in cold, and huddled closer to the fire. It was currently the middle of the day, but it was also raining hard outside and so cold that she hadn't wanted to even get out of bed with Kaebros this morning.

The bed sharing situation was not something that Ilsatha had actually agreed to, but true to form, she had simply not made an issue about it. The fact was that the bedroom had no fireplace inside it, and without someone else in the bed to share body heat, Ilsatha would freeze.

Kaebros had been very eager to keep her warm in bed each night, very VERY eager, but he had so far not done anything untoward to her.

Ilsatha had been terrified the first night when Kaebros simply got into bed with her to sleep that night, she had been horrified that she would be raped. But Kaebros had done nothing like that. He had simply held her in his arms from behind and kept her warm, she had blushed bright scarlet for the first hour but after that she had slowly relaxed as he didn't do more than just hold her.

The warmth of Kaebros body heat had been wonderful, dark elves seemed to be adapted to this freezing climate, and Kaebros body seemed as though it was filled with some inner fire that kept him amazingly warm. Ilsatha had been very shy, but that cuddle had been just so warm that she had given in to it, the feeling of such warmth had dissuaded her from breaking the cuddle all night.

Every night she slept in those deliciously warm cuddles, warmed by the intense body heat of the dark elf metabolism, and it was the warmest she ever felt in Naggaroth.

Ilsatha had been born in Lustria, a tropical paradise that was so hot all year round that the only way to be cool was to go for a swim each day. She had never known cold before, her body had been adapted to live in heat and humidity. To be suddenly uprooted from her hot homeland and taken to this freezing cold land had been hellish.

Ilsatha shivered again in front of the fire embers, and just wanted to go back to bed with Kaebros so that she could feel warm again!

"You dear thing, you are shivering all over. Do you want another blanket?" A human woman asked her kindly.

"I'm just so cold, this land is the coldest place I have ever been. My home is a very hot land, I have never been cold like this before the dark elves kidnapped me," Ilsatha told the woman apologetically.

The human woman gave Ilsatha a smelly but warm cuddle, she stank terribly of human but she was so warm that Ilsatha welcomed the cuddle.

"There there sweet thing, we will not let you freeze. Let me get you more blankets," the woman said kindly.

Ilsatha shivered as the woman stopped cuddling her to get blankets, but the woman returned quickly with a pile of 3 additional woollen blankets and soon had Ilsatha rugged up all snug and warm.

"Thank you for your kindness, you are being so very kind to me," Ilsatha thanked her sincerely.

"Oh it's no trouble at all sweetheart, you are going to be Master Kaebros's wife, that makes you family to us," the woman said happily.

Ilsatha blushed at these words and went quiet. The humans in the room noticed her reaction instantly and chuckled.

"So adorable, you are everything we ever wanted for Master Kaebros," the human woman chuckled affectionately.

Ilsatha simply blushed all the harder at these words, feeling deeply shy for a variety of reasons.

Ilsatha felt one of the human women affectionately brush her hair, and offered no resistance to this friendly treatment. These humans were being extremely nice and kind to Ilsatha, and had not ceased waiting on her hand and foot as though she were royalty or something.

Ilsatha gradually calmed down as her hair was brushed soothingly, and eventually relaxed enough to stop blushing.

One of the human women gazed out a window at the sky and said, "it's noon already, better get started on the cooking."

The other human women got up and started pottering around the room, preparing salted fish and vegetables into a large iron pot full of well water. Ilsatha got up too and tried to help.

The women protested, not hostile but simply insisting that Ilsatha wasn't expected to help.

"I want to help out, I should do my fair share of the chores," Ilsatha offered hopefully.

The humans all gaped at her as though she had just said something that was unheard of.

"Elves don't do chores, don't be so silly, just sit in front of the fire and keep warm," the human women told her with a friendly sort of affectionate chiding, as though this was obvious to all.

Ilsatha was confused but didn't want to cause problems so just did as she was told.

"Master Kaebros will be home from visiting the barracks soon, he will be able to keep you better entertained," one of the human men told Ilsatha kindly.

"I don't mind your company at all, I just wanted to help," Ilsatha explained.

"You are a very sweet girl Ilsatha, a huge improvement over Ylvena that's for damn sure! We really don't mind looking after you, just relax," the man told her.

Ilsatha blushed again at these words, but only slightly, she was not used to being praised like this.

Ilsatha reluctantly agreed and sat back down as the humans worked. She still hadn't memorised all their names, there were just so many names to learn. She was still very much new to the household of Kaebros, and had so much to learn.

Ilsatha returned to huddling in front of the fire, but soon had to move to one side for the stew pot. The fireplace had a rusty iron pot crane, a hinged metal crane built into the inside wall of the fireplace that swung in and out as needed to suspend a hanging pot above the fire for cooking purposes. The pot crane creaked loudly as it was swung out of the fireplace to have the pot hung by its handle on the hook on the end of the crane. The pot swung awkwardly from the hook, threatening to spill, and the humans very carefully swung the pot crane back inside the fireplace until the pot of stew was dangling directly over the hot coals.

The humans poked the glowing coals with an iron poker, and got the fire burning a little bit hotter, before they grudgingly added some extra pinewood to the fire to get it hot enough to cook with.

Ilsatha groaned in pleasure as the pinewood crackled merrily into a warm blaze, and basked in the delicious heat the fireplace now gave off. A human woman patted her hair affectionately and Ilsatha was ushered to sit right in front of the fireplace like before.

Ilsatha felt really well taken care of by these humans, they were just so consistently friendly to her. It made her feel so safe to have so many people fussing over her wellbeing like this.

The slum building was just as grotty and decrepit as ever, but these humans had a way of making this building feel like a second home to Ilsatha. It was just the way that they treated her that was so soothing to her.

The building had many many rooms, but almost all of them were used for so many purposes at once that it was hard to categorise most rooms by type. The room she was currently sitting in was on the top floor and was used as a bedroom, a sitting room, a kitchen, a gathering place, and a number of other functions at various times throughout the day.

The room had a doorway that led to the main hallway of this floor, and was the closest fireplace room to Ilsatha's bedroom down the hall. Ilsatha's bedroom was the only solely dedicated bedroom on this floor, and only Ilsatha and Kaebros were allowed to sleep in it. Down on the first floor was another dedicated bedroom, that one reserved for Ylvena, but Ylvena was currently out at sea on a boat of some sort.

Ilsatha was not sure what to make of Ylvena, the dark elf woman scared her, and it was obvious that she was intimately involved with Kaebros. Ilsatha did not want to get in the way of this relationship, but was not sure what to do. Kaebros had purchased Ilsatha for the sole purpose of marrying her, and Ilsatha was not sure that she could even refuse him.

There was just so much that Ilsatha didn't know yet, and she didn't want to do anything until she learned all the facts.

***...

Kaebros was excited to get back to his beautiful bride as he left the city guard barracks, he couldn't wait to hold her in his arms again. Ilsatha was young and radiant beyond anything he had hoped, and he was completely smitten with her.

Kaebros regretted the necessity of leaving her at all, but had had to maintain his close ties with the city guard now more than ever. The dark elves as a people had an intense burning hatred of high elves, and getting the dark elves of Har Ganeth to accept Ilsatha as an honorary dark elf would take very careful use of every favour Kaebros had to have her accepted.

It would take months of careful diplomacy to get her accepted by the local powerful players, as well as bribes galore and networking with people. Ilsatha would have to be anointed with blood in the temple of Khaine, would also have to swear loyalty to the witch king in an official ceremony, and both of these could only be achieved by first building up every connection he had with the city guard to gain the political leverage he needed.

It would be painstaking and expensive, but in the end of it Ilsatha would be legally recognised as a dark elf, and would be able to be safe in the unlikely event that Kaebros died. Kaebros planned to leave everything to her in his will, and would rest easier knowing that both she and his slaves would be taken care of if the worst thing happened.

Kaebros had temporarily stopped working on his fishing boat, he simply didn't have the time to be at sea right now with all the networking and politics he had to do. Ylvena was out in the second boat, catching fish to keep the income flowing, and Kaebros was very thankful that he had her right now.

Kaebros redoubled his speed to return home all the faster, forcing his slaves to run to keep up with him through the freezing pelting rain. Kaebros had spurned the use of the palanquin as he moved much faster on foot, he didn't like to be away from Ilsatha for any longer than necessary.

Kaebros slowed down as he entered the dangerous place that was the slum, and let his body guard of human men form up protectively around him. The dockside slums were no place to go running headlong through, armed thieves waited at every shadow to prey on the unwary.

Kaebros had no desire to get murdered for his coins, so let the intimidating mass of armed human pets escort him through the reeking alleyways of the slum, sending the thieves fleeing away for their lives at the prospect of this large armed group.

It took a little while longer, but soon Kaebros was safely back home and being greeted by his happy pets at home. Kaebros greeted his pets warmly but impatiently, and quickly entered the building to find his radiant bride.

Kaebros found her huddled in front of a cooking fire, wrapped up in 5 separate blankets but still looking cold. All that was even visible of her was a waterfall of shockingly bright platinum blonde hair cascading down the back of the blankets from where the top of her head poked out.

It was extremely endearing and adorable seeing her all rugged up and shivering like that, and Kaebros went straight to her to help her.

Ilsatha turned at his approach, and her soft eyes peered at him from under her long fringe of blonde hair. Recognition filled her face and she blushed slightly in a way that was absolutely adorable. Kaebros could not contain himself and wrapped her up in a tight cuddle of greeting.

Ilsatha passively let him position her in the most comfortable position for cuddling, and he sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, cuddling his bride in his lap. He smelled her hair as he cuddled her, and the smell and feel of her in his lap was amazing.

Ilsatha's face suddenly blushed redder and redder, and Kaebros wondered what was up. Kaebros then found that "he" was the one who was "up", he had grown a full erection without realising it, and Ilsatha was sitting right on top of it and had obviously felt it...

Kaebros froze with embarrassment, and waited for Ilsatha to say something or move, Ilsatha said nothing and just sat passively in his arms, blushing scarlet.

Kaebros shrugged to himself and just kept cuddling his bride, she would have to become accustomed to his penis eventually anyway, he would eventually do unto Ilsatha's loins as he had done unto Ylvena's, and Ilsatha had to get used to his manhood. Ilsatha did not move or say a word, but did eventually blush slightly less as the initial fright wore off.

Kaebros felt wonderful as he cuddled her, smelling her hair and she passively stayed in his lap. She was tense at first, but gradually relaxed until she had her head resting against his shoulder, totally relaxed. Kaebros rocked her gently back and forth with his body, and was delighted when she actually drifted off and had a nap in his lap.

This was so lovely, a dark elf woman like Ylvena would NEVER be so passive that they would nap in his arms on his lap like this. This was true femininity and gentleness, the sort of girl he had been dreaming of all these centuries!

Kaebros took whiff after whiff of her soft hair, smelling the distinctive fragrant smell of a young elf woman. Elf women had a natural smell, produced by their skin and hair, a pheromone that excited any elf man who smelled it. Ilsatha was very young and pretty, so her pheromones were particularly strong and intoxicating.

Kaebros sighed softly as he breathed in the reassuring scent of female, and the feel of her totally relaxed soft body asleep in his arms was blissful. His erection was refusing to go down with Ilsatha sitting on top of it like this, and Kaebros simply endured the erection from hell as he held his sleeping bride in his arms.

Kaebros got hot in front of the fire eventually, and very quietly got his slaves to help him carry Ilsatha a more comfortable distance from the fire without waking her. Kaebros did not take his eyes off her as she slept, he was completely hypnotised by this object of his desire.

Ilsatha eventually stirred awake, and immediately started shivering with cold. Kaebros couldn't understand how she could still be cold, but he indulgently returned her to in front of the fireplace nevertheless.

"How was your day my dear Ilsatha?" Kaebros asked her affectionately, stroking her hair softly.

"It was so very cold today, the rain gave the air an awful chill. I haven't stopped shivering all day Kaebros," Ilsatha said shyly in a soft melodic voice.

"My dear sweet Ilsatha, I fear that you won't like winter very much," Kaebros told her tenderly.

"I'm truly dreading the Naggaroth winter, I never ever wanted to leave Lustria, I wanted to live my whole life in the warmth!" Ilsatha lamented.

"Lustria? What on earth were you doing in Lustria of all places? I thought you were from Ulthuan?" Kaebros asked in confusion.

"My father is from Ulthuan, he was born in the city of Lothern but traveled the world with the high elf fleet as a sailor. He then met my mother in the Citadel of Dusk and settled down to marry her. They moved to my village outside the Citadel of Dusk and then had me," Ilsatha told him sadly.

"Ah so your father was a high elf?" Kaebros confirmed.

"My mother too, she was born in the Citadel of Dusk, but both of her parents were born in Lothern. I'm a high elf by birth, even though I have never seen or set foot on Ulthuan," Ilsatha explained.

"Ah that's wonderful news! The fact that you have never been there makes your Naggaroth citizenship application so SO much easier! They don't hate born expats anywhere near as much as those born on Ulthuan! This is marvellous news!" Kaebros said jubilantly.

"Naggaroth citizenship? What are you talking about Kaebros?" Ilsatha asked in soft dismay.

"I have been going out each day to secure your status as a new dark elf, that way you will be safe if I die and our children will be born as fully legitimised dark elves," Kaebros told her excitedly.

Ilsatha went extremely pale and quiet, her face looking deeply troubled. Kaebros got worried by this uncharacteristic paleness, he had expected her to blush like usual not go pale.

"What's wrong my dear?" Kaebros asked with genuine concern.

"You want me to become a dark elf, a sworn servant of the witch king..." Ilsatha said in a voice that was both numb and haunted.

"Well, yeah, yeah I do. You are going to be my wife, and I am a subject of the Witch King. Is that going to be a problem?" Kaebros asked, feeling hurt.

"I... I don't know what to say. You have just dropped this announcement on me, I haven't had time to think about something this big. I don't even know all the details and information yet, I can't make an informed response until I know a lot more and have had time to think about it properly," Ilsatha said very carefully.

Kaebros nodded slowly, he could accept this point. She hadn't refused to swear fealty to the Witch King, she had just asked to be given all the facts and some time to make an informed decision. This wasn't a no, this was a "tell me more" response.

"I have so much to learn, I am trying my best Kaebros," Ilsatha said apologetically.

Kaebros kissed her forehead affectionately and assured her that it was ok. The poor young thing had only just got here a few days ago and was still grieving for her lost loved ones, he was being unreasonable to expect her to just be ready so soon to move forward in her new life.

"It will be many months before your citizenship ceremony can be arranged, take your time. I trust that you will make the right decision once you have had time to look at all the facts and make up your mind." Kaebros told her kindly.

Ilsatha nodded nervously and Kaebros resumed cuddling her.

"So tell me more about your home in Lustria," Kaebros asked his bride fondly.

***...

Ilsatha felt a bit smothered as Kaebros spent the rest of the day cuddling her and invading her personal space. Her mind was racing with information overload from everything he had told her, and she just wanted some time to think about it all in private, but he just wouldn't stop fussing over her.

She needed to pee quite badly after spending all afternoon wrapped in his arms, but she was very shy to request something so unladylike as a toilet break. Ilsatha held her bladder with all her might and just hoped that he would give her some space so that she could go pee!

Kaebros was rocking her back and forth in his lap, obsessively sniffing her hair in a way that was a little bit disconcerting. Ilsatha could feel something very hard and embarrassing under her bottom, and she blushed every time she thought about it, Kaebros was clearly VERY keen on her!

Ilsatha had enjoyed the warm cuddles for a while, so much so that she had even fallen asleep, but she had well and truly had enough now. She just wanted to pee and have at least half an hour without anyone invading her personal space!

Ilsatha finally could take it no longer and whispered, "Kaebros, I very badly need to pee!"

"Um, of course my dear, you should have told me sooner," Kaebros replied fondly.

Ilsatha gratefully escaped from his lap and fled to her chamber pot in her bedroom.

Ilsatha pulled the cheap ceramic chamber pot out from under the bed and daintily squatted over it to relieve herself. Kaebros mercifully had enough manners and grace not to follow her, and she enjoyed some glorious peace and space as she fully emptied her bladder into the chamber pot.

When she was done, Ilsatha laid down on the bed and just gathered her scattered wits for a moment. The room was freezing cold but Ilsatha just needed the space to clear her head before Kaebros was once again all over her.

Ilsatha felt like her brain was leaking out her ears after everything she had learned today. She didn't even know how to begin to process it all.

Ilsatha was barely starting to settle her mind before Kaebros came to check on her...

"Are you ok my dear?" Kaebros asked her tenderly.

"I just have so much on my mind, I have so much to think about," Ilsatha said diplomatically.

Kaebros came right into her personal space and started spooning her on the bed.

A muscle in Ilsatha's face twitched, but she held her tongue and just endured the unwanted physical affection. Why didn't elf boys ever just leave elf girls alone...

***...

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8(DEF)

Alfred was just finished telling yet another story about Master Kaebros to his strange new teenage granddaughter, he didn't know who this lass was but she had a very unusual accent for one of his descendants, almost like an elf in fact.

"Oh my goodness! Thank all the gods that Kaebros was there to save you!" The strange teenage girl exclaimed sounding scared.

"That's MASTER Kaebros young one, you must always address him properly to show respect," Alfred kindly reprimanded her.

"But he insisted that I don't call him Master, I'm engaged to marry him," the lass explained apologetically.

"Don't be so vulgar girl! Master Kaebros would never have unnatural relations with a human!" Alfred exclaimed indignantly.

"But I'm an elf not a human, please try to remember, I'm the high elf girl that Kaebros purchased to be his wife!" The girl insisted frantically.

Alfred processed this for a few moments and then his face split with a jubilant smile. Master Kaebros finally had his wife after all these years!

"Oh that's so wonderful! I have waited my whole life for this moment!" Alfred said overjoyed.

"This is the tenth time I have reminded you, oh poor afflicted Alfred, this "old age" disease that you humans get is just so terrible! Surely there MUST be a cure for this terrifying ailment!" The elf girl said in distress.

"Oh? You did? I am sorry girl, my old memory is not what it used to be. I am so deeply happy to meet you, tell me everything," Alfred said happily.

"Dear sweet Alfred, I have already told you my story 3 times over, you just keep forgetting. You poor afflicted soul, your ailment is truly heartbreaking," the elf girl told him compassionately.

Alfred felt a thrill of terrible fear at these words, it made him feel like he was in a way doomed to die a thousand memory deaths each day, never able to last as a person, and merely forever reverting to memories of the past, with nothing new to grow his personhood, just a slow decay further and further into old memories until he eventually died!

For a few moments Alfred saw himself clearly as he now was, and was gripped by the most deeply horrifying existential dread. But he then mercifully started to forget what he had just learned, and he became peaceful in his dementia once again.

He felt himself being tenderly hugged by a female, and he smiled at this act of affection. He couldn't see who she was, but she felt very soft and feminine.

"Tell me another story about, uh, "Master" Kaebros," the unknown woman asked him in a beautiful voice.

Alfred smiled happily and immediately began telling her about his childhood and early years with Master Kaebros.

***...

Ilsatha was crying softly as she took her leave of Alfred as he napped in his chair, his condition was the most wretched thing she had ever seen.

Elves were immortal, or very nearly so, especially high elves. It was rumoured that the leaders of the dreaded Witch Elves did suffer old age and become withered old hags, but this was extremely unusual for elves and was a result of the evil murder magic rituals they dabbled in. Normally elves were just physically young forever.

It was just such a waste! Alfred was only a few years older than Ilsatha was! His life should be only just beginning at his age, and instead he was afflicted by a terrifying condition that would soon kill him, the condition of human ageing!

He was such a kind and good person too, he didn't deserve to languish in madness and frailty like this!

Ilsatha was determined to find a cure for these poor humans, it was probably too late to save Alfred now, but maybe she could save the rest of them from this horrible disease?

Ilsatha wiped the tears from her face and moved to her usual place in front of the fireplace. It was getting slightly colder each day as winter crept closer, and she was unable to go long away from either a fireplace or Kaebros's warm cuddles.

It had been almost two weeks now since Kaebros bought her, and Ilsatha was starting to slowly feel more at home here. She had thus far been unable to find out what had become of the others from her village, but she was desperately hoping that "no news is good news" as they say.

Kaebros was still absolutely all over her all the time whenever he was home, but she had slowly gotten used to this as a daily routine, even if it was rather inconvenient sometimes. He still had not tried to rape her, he hadn't even kissed her on the lips, for which she was profoundly grateful, and so she decided that excessive cuddling was not so terrible in the scheme of things.

The one exception to Kaebros being all over her at home was about once a week when Ylvena was back in Har Ganeth with the fishing ship, like she was now. At this exact moment the entire slum was echoing with Ylvena's unnecessarily loud sex noises, and Ilsatha strongly suspected that the extremely loud volume was deliberately made for Ilsatha's benefit to intimidate her from becoming a sexual rival.

Ilsatha very deliberately tuned out the excessive sex noises, those noises scared Ilsatha terribly. It wasn't the noises themselves that scared her, it was what they represented and the sheer LENGTH the noises continued for. The sex went on for HOURS, and Ilsatha was very aware that Kaebros would be equally, ah, energetic, with Ilsatha herself once she was his wife!

The mere fact that Kaebros had no qualms about so openly "cheating" on Ilsatha right in earshot of her like this, as though this was just a normal dark elf culturally acceptable practice, it scared the hell out of Ilsatha. Even worse, the humans, who had been her support through all this, also saw nothing wrong with this! The way that the humans carried on with each other it seemed that they had absolutely no concept of sexual faithfulness!

The human males did a hell of a lot worse than just steal kisses from every human female at the same time! And the human females openly encouraged the males to do this stuff to them! To Ilsatha's cultural background this level of unfaithfulness was unbelievable!

Ilsatha did not want to share her eventual husband with any other woman, but she was also afraid that if she confronted Kaebros about this then he would stop doing that stuff to Ylvena and instead START doing that stuff to Ilsatha herself right now! It put her in a terrible dilemma, she wasn't ready for love yet, but she also wanted her betrothed to be faithful to her.

Ilsatha sighed softly to herself and just tried to block out the noises from her mind. At least Kaebros wasn't cuddling her right now, giving her the free time to talk to the humans and grieve in private from her recent sorrows. The murder of her father right in front of her had caused significant emotional damage, and she was only just part way through her grieving process.

Ilsatha hugged her knees and let her mind race through all her thoughts, she had so much to think about, so much crying still to do.

For the next few hours she enjoyed her time to herself, free to wander the building as she wished, to talk to whomever she wished, with out being forced to endure hours of cuddles and hair smelling in Kaebros's lap. It was like a breath of air to someone being smothered.

It just felt so good to be free.

***...

Bonnie the slave woman beamed happily at the future wife of Kaebros, watching the sweet little thing as Bonnie prepared fish for dinner.

Bonnie was just as old as Alfred was, but as a woman she had not aged as quickly, and so still had her eyesight and her mind. Mickey was still alive too, and surprisingly spritely, but had insisted on keeping on fishing all this time.

Mickey was still a randy old bugger, and was currently pursuing a rather reluctant old Molly in another room. Mickey was always randy as a teenager with the 3 original women whenever he was home from sea, but fortunately he was too old to get erections anymore, despite his enthusiasm.

Bonnie still loved both of her men, loved them deeply, but she was getting too old to carry on like a teenager anymore. Her joints and back ached all the time, her feet hurt, and she was not up for either rumpy or pumpy or any combination of the two!

The young elf girl in front of Bonnie was a dear and sweet little thing, just absolutely lovely. The girl spent hours each day taking care of Bonnie's lover/brother/husband/whatever Alfred, keeping his mind engaged and helping to clean and feed and care for him. When the sweet thing was not taking care of Alfred she was taking care of the children or trying to help do chores.

"Are you sure that I can't help?" Ilsatha asked Bonnie yet again.

Bonnie smiled sweetly at the good natured girl and insisted that she stay warm in front of the fireplace.

Bonnie and the rest of the family had been talking about Ilsatha a lot whenever the girl was out of earshot. Ilsatha didn't know it, but the family discreetly watched her every action constantly, and members of the family spied on her around the clock and reported what they saw to the rest of the family. The walls of the slum building were filled with small holes and cracks between the timbers, and eyes watched Ilsatha even when she supposed herself alone. The girl couldn't even use the chamber pot without at least one spy peering at her through a hole or crack.

Ilsatha might be blissfully unaware that she was under intensive surveillance, but Bonnie and the other family high ups got given regular reports about her every action. The family was protective of Master Kaebros, protective over him in the extreme, and anyone who would be his wife had to meet up to their exacting expectations.

Bonnie was delighted to admit that Ilsatha had not only met the bare minimum expectations, but had actually exceeded them by a good amount! It was still early days but Ilsatha had so far proven herself to be a sweet and lovely young woman, gentle and kind.

Bonnie smiled approvingly at Ilsatha, the lovely girl had spent all day talking to Alfred, learning all about the family and how Master Kaebros raised them. Ylvena would never have done that in a million years, it spoke volumes about Ilsatha's character as a person.

The slum rang out with a particularly loud sex scream from Ylvena, and Ilsatha visibly shuddered, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Don't you pay any mind to Ylvena, you hear. We all saved up our entire lives to afford to buy you, YOU are the wife, not that creature downstairs," Bonnie encouraged Ilsatha.

Ilsatha blushed at these words and lowered her head shyly. Bonnie chuckled fondly.

"Chin up girl, you are one of us now. You are a fellow slave of Master Kaebros, that makes you family already. Ylvena is an outsider, she is not a part of the family," Bonnie reassured Ilsatha.

"I'm your family?" Ilsatha asked sounding touched and surprised.

"You certainly are, and you will make the perfect wife for Master Kaebros," Bonnie assured her.

"Ah, but, well, I just don't know, hearing these sounds from Ylvena, I am a virgin, I am so afraid," Ilsatha admitted honestly.

"Do not fear sweetheart, it will feel really lovely. Take it from me, I have two men, I guess you could call them my husbands. My Mickey and Alfred were absolutely all over me for my entire adult life, I couldn't get away from one without being impaled upon the rod of the other! It was a nuisance at times, but I really enjoyed it, it isn't bad at all," Bonnie admitted naughtily.

Ilsatha blushed bright red in a way that was adorable, and Bonnie couldn't help laughing.

"You really are a sweet and innocent little thing aren't you. It won't be as bad as you think, you will grow to love your husband," Bonnie said affectionately.

"I fear that I am not like Ylvena, I don't know if I can do this," Ilsatha said in anxious panic.

Bonnie immediately hobbled over and gave Ilsatha a reassuring hug, the poor thing was getting in a state.

"Master Kaebros understands that High Elf women are more gentle and need more time, he is not going to force you to have sex before you are ready. Just relax and wait until you are ready, you have time," Bonnie told her.

"I, well I had hoped to be able to choose which man I would marry, to choose for myself. In my village we do things very differently, we have no arranged marriages. I had not thought that the choice would be made for me and that I must simply sooner or later agree to let an arbitrarily chosen man enter my loins. It is the ultimate intimacy for a man to enter me like that, the thought of having no choice who enters me, it terrifies me!" Ilsatha said with diplomatic desperation.

"Oh, sweetheart, I am deeply sorry that you had to be ripped out of that life of freedom you had. I'm so sorry that you can't make that choice over your own loins, but you just have to accept that life has changed now. At least you were bought by us, and not someone far worse." Bonnie offered sympathetically.

Ilsatha started crying, and Bonnie tenderly hushed her and gave her a cuddle. The poor little thing really was so traumatised.

Bonnie's heart broke for this poor little thing. Ilsatha had not wanted any of this, she had been happy and innocent in a far away land, with a life of freedom and peace ahead of her. The dark elves had then come uninvited to destroy this happy life and reduce her body to a mere commodity. The girl had no choice but to have her vagina penetrated by Master Kaebros for the rest of her life after the wedding, she couldn't stop it from happening, she had no choice but to let Master Kaebros inside her.

Bonnie frowned to herself as she pondered this. The family and Master Kaebros had been so busy imagining how great it would be to have a high elf slave wife for Master Kaebros, imaging what she should look like, her age, how perfect she would be for him. But none of them had thought to think about how the high elf herself would actually feel about this situation.

The morality of this situation was extremely troubling when you actually thought about it, Ilsatha did not deserve to have her life destroyed and access to her vagina guaranteed to a man she did not choose (and only that man). The family had done some morally dubious things, what they did to Ylvena for example had not been nice. For the sake of just over a week's wages in debts, the family had forced Ylvena to have unconsensual sex with Master Kaebros for months, way more than the debt was reasonably worth. But what they were doing to Ilsatha was in so many ways even worse!

Ylvena had been eventually forgiven of her debt and had been given the choice to either consent to sex or to not have sex, to stay with Master Kaebros or to go on her way somewhere else. Ilsatha would never have this sort of choice, she could never leave and the sex would continue for the rest of her immortal life. Ilsatha could not choose a different man, she could not (safely) refuse the wedding to Master Kaebros, she had forever lost the ownership of her own vagina!

It was WORSE than Ylvena, so wretchedly WORSE!

***...

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9(DEF)

(Authors note, getting so sick of rejecting guest reviews from snarky twits who think they are clever that I have removed the first bit.)

***...

Ilsatha sniffed the cold air as she stood on the docks with Kaebros and a group of the slave family in front of the major harbour side industrial area of Har Ganeth. The air was oily with reeking pine tar fumes and stank terribly, mixed in with the smell of coal smoke, metal smithies, salt, fish salting, timber industries, the smell of hemp canvases being weaved, and a plethora of other smells.

Ilsatha had never seen industry on this scale before. She had been told that this harbour side industry was small by dark elf standards, but she couldn't imagine industry on a scale bigger than this mammoth endeavour.

"Everything the harbour ships need is made here, those tar makers over their are a marvel of dwarven ingenuity," Larry said proudly.

Ilsatha was shocked, "Dwarves!? Why are dwarves here in Har Ganeth?"

Larry chuckled and said, "slaves, dwarves captured by the dark elves and enslaved. Dwarf slaves are some of the most valuable slaves in existence, they are so insanely valuable that the dark elves force them to breed as quickly as possible. They have been breeding for generations."

Ilsatha was amazed and asked to see a dwarf. She had never seen one before as far as she knew.

"It's best not to seek them out unless you have some business with them, tough folk are dwarves, bitter and sullen grouches if you start gawking at them. If we pass one then I will point it out, otherwise I won't go looking for one," Larry said apologetically.

Kaebros laughed softly and put a protective arm around Ilsatha, giving her shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

"No need to be afraid my dear bride, I will show you a dwarf, they won't hurt you if you are with me," Kaebros said proudly.

"Are you really sure about going near the bearded buggers Master Kaebros? They cost more than even Ilsatha to replace, so they know that you can't kill them without paying their owner a fortune. You can't afford a dwarf, meaning that they can kill you but you dare not kill them, and the bearded grumps know this. They will punch your face in Master Kaebros!" Larry urged frantically.

"Nonsense Larry, I can take care of my betrothed in the face of some stunted hairy bipeds," Kaebros insisted arrogantly, obviously showing off for Ilsatha.

"It's ok, I don't need to see one right now, plenty of time to see one in the future," Ilsatha told Kaebros nervously.

"It will be fine, trust me," Kaebros insisted.

Ilsatha didn't think this was a good idea, but she was far too gentle and feminine natured to make a fuss. Kaebros quickly led her to a particularly solid stone industrial building with multiple tall chimneys belching out thick black smoke. On the door to the building was a sign that read "business only or fuck off". Ilsatha had a bad feeling about this.

Kaebros boldly held the door open for Ilsatha and ushered her inside. Ilsatha entered nervously. She entered into a dark and filthy giant room, filled with piles of coal, furnaces, freshly sliced up pine wood and a heap of grimy metal machinery connected to the furnaces. In among this ugly setting were several giant beards, and attached to those beards were extremely short and squat bipedal creatures that were only slightly larger than their massive beards.

Kaebros and the slaves entered after her, and one of the bearded creatures stopped what he was doing and walked over towards them irritably.

"Yes?" The creature asked gruffly as soon as it was in a few meters of them.

"That right there is a dwarf," Kaebros told Ilsatha, pointing unashamedly at the creature.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? You had BETTER have some business here or I will cut off your loins and give them to your woman there!" The dwarf roared indignantly, pulling an axe from his belt.

"Our Master Kaebros of House Chergohne is here to buy pine pitch, a big big order, lots of coin," one of the human slaves interjected immediately.

The dwarf paused in his efforts to castrate Kaebros with an axe, and after a moment he put his axe away.

"Fine, come this way, but you better pay up front and be good for it," the dwarf grumbled.

Ilsatha clung to Kaebros fearfully as the dwarf led them deeper into the interior of the massive building. The heat of the furnaces was terrible, so hot that Ilsatha felt uncomfortably warm for the first time since leaving her home in Lustria. The dwarves seemed unaffected by the heat, and were hard at work shovelling coal into the furnaces and pine slices into the machinery connected to the furnaces.

The machines were many and varied, with a crazy tangle of pipes and moving parts connecting many of them together. The machines took in coal and pine wood, and poured out thick black tar into barrels. Ilsatha had never seen anything like it, the sheer rate at which it made tar was incredible!

"Mr dwarf sir, how do those machines make so much tar like that?" Ilsatha asked cautiously, her curiosity peaked.

The dwarf looked at her, noting her extreme politeness, and decided to answer her after a moment of hesitation.

"You are polite, I like that. Keep up the manners and you will go far with us." The dwarf began and continued.

"The tar is made by the pyrolysis of chemicals in the pine wood. We heat them up to furnace temperature in these pyrolysis chambers, but fill the chambers with smoke through these pipes to keep out the air, and keep the chamber airtight when not loading it."

"The wood gets so hot that it breaks down into separate chemical components, the lack of oxygen stops it from catching fire, and the heat cracks apart and changes the chemicals in a pyrolysis reaction that turns a lot of it into tar."

"We get far better tar to feedstock yields than any elf or human methods, and make the maximum tar for every pound of pine timber," the dwarf finished proudly.

"That is amazing!" Ilsatha said impressed.

"Aye, it is something we are very proud of," the dwarf agreed proudly.

"Do you dwarves own this endeavour, or are you slaves like me?" Ilsatha politely asked confused.

The dwarf immediately frowned bitterly at these words and said, "we were all born into slavery and sold to "Master" Eldrad of house Rhuel. The lazy prick is high born and bought this block of land as an investment property, he doesn't even live in Har Ganeth and has visited this factory maybe twice in the past decade. Master Eldrad got his hired slave drivers to flog us into building a profitable factory for him."

The dwarf bitterly continued talking, "We built this factory and all the machinery in it, we work the factory every day of the year, and we had enough dwarven pride to do a proper job of it and make it the best that it can be. In return for this, we get paid not a single coin, and agents of Master Eldrad collect all the profits for his exclusive use."

Ilsatha didn't even know what to say in response to this, but Kaebros quickly filled the silence.

"I have never heard such insolent talk from a slave about his master! Does your master know that you speak of him in such a disgraceful manner?!" Kaebros said indignantly.

"He doesn't know shit about shit, he has investments like this all over Naggaroth, far too many to learn the first thing about what his legions of slaves think of the lazy elf prick. You elves have never worked an honest days work in your lives, you lack a proper dwarf work ethic. Elves are lower than orks and lazier than halflings," the dwarf said bluntly.

Kaebros spluttered in outrage at these words, and was apparently too flustered to think of a reply. Ilsatha started to cry at this vicious racist insult against her race, which made Kaebros's outrage even worse.

"How dare you make my betrothed cry you bearded brute!" Kaebros shouted at the dwarf in a rage.

"I take that as a compliment you pansy elf layabout, and I certainly didn't want to make the elf SLAVE cry, slaves actually work." The dwarf laughed.

"You just lost yourself a coin paying customer, I am not going to stay here and take this sort of abuse, I will take my business elsewhere!" Kaebros proclaimed with wounded pride.

"Fine, get lost, it's not like I'm going to earn a coin of that sale anyway. Get out of here before I cut your balls off," the dwarf jeered.

Ilsatha's hand was grabbed by Kaebros and she was almost pulled off her feet as he stormed out dragging her behind him.

Kaebros was too angry to speak as he stormed down the street in a rage, and Ilsatha and the human slaves were too timid to dare to say a word to break the silence. Ilsatha could do little but try to keep up as Kaebros kept hold of her hand possessively, and she felt awful about what had happened.

Kaebros led the group of slaves into a moderately well appointed tavern, and barked angrily at a human slave serving girl to show them to a table big enough for all of them. The serving girl squeaked in dismay and fearfully led them to a large table.

Kaebros pulled out a chair for Ilsatha chivalrously, and then sat down in a chair next to her and put a possessive arm around her shoulders. Ilsatha was uncomfortable with the arm around her shoulders, but was far too frightened of his anger to even hint at her discomfort.

The human slaves all nervously took seats of their own, looking fearfully at their master, not wanting to provoke his anger.

The frightened serving girl nervously asked them if they wanted something, and Kaebros curtly snapped that he wanted ale for all of them and fresh baked bread for the table. The serving girl fearfully asked to be paid up front, apparently how things were done in the cut throat nation of Naggaroth, and Kaebros all but threw the coins at the poor girl's face.

The slave girl quickly fled and a few moments later she returned with a tray full of ale flagons, making sure to serve Kaebros and Ilsatha first before giving flagons to the humans. The humans nervously sipped from Kaebros and Ilsatha's flagons to test for poison like they always did, and the slave girl returned to the table with bread, which the slaves also tested for poison.

Once it was clear that none of the humans had been poisoned, Kaebros drank from his flagon and aggressively ate bread. Ilsatha fearfully followed suit more timidly, she had never seen Kaebros so angry and it really scared her. She was scared that he might hit her at the slightest provocation.

"Those INSOLENT dwarves! How DARE they speak to me like that!" Kaebros said finally.

Ilsatha and the humans all nodded enthusiastically in agreement, trying to calm him down.

"I just can't believe it, I really am speechless, the arrogance of those slaves!" Kaebros continued.

"Yes Master Kaebros," the humans all agreed.

"As slaves yourself you must be deeply offended by their behaviour too, they made slaves everywhere look bad with such rotten behaviour! They are eroding away the dignity of the noble slave class, sullying the good name of honest and true slaves like you. I feel so bad for you my slaves that you had to see and hear such shameful words from those dwarf so called slaves, you are the real victims here!" Kaebros said passionately.

Ilsatha and the humans exchanged glances at this peculiar line of reasoning, but quickly agreed with Kaebros to placate him.

Kaebros continued drinking and launched into a passionate monologue about the dwarves, calling them malcontents, rebels, fanatics, extremists, and a plethora of other insults, the insults getting more extreme and more racist as he got steadily drunker.

Every dark elf in the entire tavern was soon nodding in agreement, and some of the drunker dark elves evicted humans from their seats to join the table and get involved in the discussion. The dark elves then got into an animated and highly racist drunken discussion about how insolent and ungrateful slaves were these days, about how the dwarves and humans were inferior animals who should see how lucky they were to live in a country where the dark elves could lead them and elevate them above their base primitive ways to become a part of proper civilisation.

The remaining humans at the table had looks of painful dismay on their faces as they silently listened to a conversation about how all humans were inferior animals that were lower than horses and cold ones as animals went. Ilsatha frantically looked to the humans, her eyes filled with apology, and the drunken racism just went on and on, with Kaebros himself arguing that humans belonged somewhere between a horse and a cold one on the scale of animal nobleness!

It was then Ilsatha's turn to be offended when the discussion turned to discussing high elves. Every dark elf including Kaebros agreed that high elves loyal to Ulthuan were lower than even pigs, but Kaebros insisted that high elves like "his" Ilsatha who agreed to swear loyalty to the Witch King were instantly elevated to being dark elves!

Some of the dark elves hurled disgusting insults at Ilsatha, calling her a "sex swine", meaning literally the lowest type of livestock animal that existed solely for having sex with! Even worse, Kaebros did not react negatively to this horrific insult, but simply stated that a female high elf slave CEASES to be a sex swine as soon as she agrees to swear loyalty to the Witch King!

Ilsatha was very quickly reduced to tears, and was forced to state repeatedly that she had (reluctantly) agreed that she would swear allegiance to the Witch King in an official ceremony later in the year. The dark elves asked all sorts of extremely personal questions such as asking if her father had ever molested her because it was widely believed by dark elves that every single high elf man was a pedophile!

"My father never touched me!" Ilsatha stated in angry tears.

"You were one of the lucky ones then, at least 9 out of 10 high elves molests his own children! They are a depraved and homosexual people!" One of the drunken strangers insisted with adamant certainty.

Ilsatha was flabbergasted and mortally offended by these cruel words, and wanted to leave the table.

"Please let me leave the table, I can't stand anymore of this," Ilsatha begged Kaebros.

Kaebros drunkenly put a hand on her boob and squeezed it through the fabric of her clothes. Ilsatha froze in utter horror, this could not be happening!

"Master Kaebros! I think that Ilsatha needs to toilet! Let us take her to the privy," one of the slave men named Percy said quickly, coming to Ilsatha's rescue.

Ilsatha desperately agreed with Percy, and Kaebros reluctantly stopped pawing at her breasts and allowed her to leave the table to go to the toilet. Ilsatha fled weeping into Percy's protective arms and was led away to the tavern privies by about half of the human slaves in Kaebros's party.

Ilsatha did not return to the table, and stayed in the privy being comforted by slaves until Kaebros finally left the tavern, joining him in the street outside. Kaebros drunkenly kissed her right on the lips, and then doubled over to vomit on the cobblestones of the street, getting some of the sick on Ilsatha's shoes!

Ilsatha had lost a lot of respect for Kaebros today, and was having very serious issues with the idea of having him for a husband. She really was not impressed at all.

***...

"Hey there beautiful, bout time we, hic, consu, ah consum, um, you know, it's about time we fuck," Kaebros drunkly told his bride in bed that evening.

Ilsatha wriggled away from him in the bed so fast that she fell on the floor.

"My love? Are you ok?" Kaebros called drunkenly and crawled over to the side of the bed.

Ilsatha was sprawled on the floor and, at the sight of Kaebros she squeaked in dismay and crawled away from him, fear written on her face.

"What's wrong my bride?" Kaebros slurred in concern.

"Please Kaebros! Please don't rape me!" Ilsatha pleaded fearfully.

"Oh my dear, don't be afraid, I won't hurt my wife now will I?, come and cuddle me," Kaebros reassured her.

Ilsatha tensed but did not try to flee, she was wearing only a sleeveless cotton nightdress that Kaebros had recently bought for her that he insisted she wear to bed each night, her bare arms and legs were erupting in goosebumps from the cold, she was shivering with cold, and with a bit more coaxing she timidly returned to the warmth of the bed.

Ilsatha skittishly got under the covers, and very very cautiously she returned to the life giving body heat of Kaebros's warm body. Kaebros smiled approvingly and wrapped his arms around the shivering elf maiden, she felt cold to the touch and she quickly snuggled tightly against him for warmth.

Kaebros had his inhibitions lowered by the drink, and he very carefully tried his luck again in getting his manhood wet in his highly skittish bride. He kissed her on the lips and groped her bottom with a hand as he did so, Ilsatha immediately made high pitched squeaking sounds, and Kaebros rubbed his clothed crotch up against her.

Ilsatha was gone from the bed in the blink of an eye and this time she bolted out of the room entirely.

Damn! He had made his move too early. These gentle high elf flowers needed to be wooed very carefully, there was a fine art to it, and books had been written on the subtle art of wooing and seducing these extremely flighty slave women. Drunkenly hitting on them was the first thing that these books advised against.

"My bride? Ill-Ilsatha?" Kaebros called out after her at the empty open bedroom doorway.

Ilsatha did not reply, but he could hear the pitter-patter of her light footsteps in the hallway outside, she was probably heading for the nearest fireplace, most likely seeking warmth from the cold.

Kaebros's passions were roused and he staggered out into the hallway to retrieve his wayward bride. Kaebros called out for his slave bodyguard to come to him, and sleepy human men scrambled out of rooms to either side of the bedroom to come to his aid.

"What's wrong Master Kaebros?" The slaves asked urgently.

"I need help finding my bride, she ran away when I tried to fuck her just now," Kaebros explained in a slurred voice.

The bodyguard all looked extremely uncomfortable at these words but they called yet more of the slaves to help search the building for Ilsatha. Soon the slaves were searching every room and sending children to alert the other floors to be on the lookout for Ilsatha.

"She's in here Master Kaebros," a man announced from one of the rooms on this floor a half minute later.

Kaebros was a bit unsteady on his feet but moved quickly to the room and found his wife trembling in front of a fireplace being coaxed and comforted by a huddle of sympathetic slave women.

"Please! I don't want it! Please Kaebros! I'm scared!" Ilsatha begged him as soon as she saw him move towards her.

The women soothed her and patted her hair, and more importantly they prevented Ilsatha from bolting away again.

"Please! Please don't do it!" Ilsatha pleaded in tears.

Kaebros wrapped her up in his arms and cuddled her affectionately. Ilsatha had no where to run and just sobbed in his arms.

"I think that it would be for the best if Ilsatha bedded for the night with the women tonight Master Kaebros. I think that you should go back to your bedroom Master Kaebros and sleep off the drink. Wait until you sober up before you return to Ilsatha," Larry urged Kaebros emphatically.

"We will take care of her, Master Kaebros, we will put her in bed with us and we will keep her warm. Leave it to us, we will calm her down," the human women agreed.

"I want my wife," Kaebros demanded drunkenly.

"Not tonight Master Kaebros, come back to bed and sleep it off, come on," Larry insisted firmly.

Kaebros looked at Larry and noted the pleading look in the human's face.

"I, um, ok, I think that maybe I go sleep it off now," Kaebros reluctantly agreed, and allowed the slaves to help him back to his bedroom alone.

Kaebros got back into bed alone, and without a high elf maiden to tempt him he quickly passed out into a deep drunken sleep.

***...

The slaves were all very upset that night as the women settled the crying Ilsatha. Normally the slaves would have helped Master Kaebros to rape an elf woman, and would have even helped hold her down as they had with Ylvena, but Ilsatha was part of the slave family now, and the family protected their own.

This was the first time that the family had been almost placed in a position where they had to choose between protecting one of their own or obeying Master Kaebros. It was just a relief that Master Kaebros had agreed to take their advice and go back to bed alone, if Master Kaebros had insisted on raping Ilsatha tonight then the family might have ended up having a civil war as some obeyed while some tried to protect Ilsatha!

Ilsatha had become very dear to the family, she was such a sweet and gentle and likeable little thing. She cared for Alfred and the sick and the children, she was genuinely nice to everyone around her, and the family had quickly grown to dearly love her as one of their own. No one had a bad word to say about her, it was just such a shame that the same could not be said for Master Kaebros after today's shameful behaviour!

Ilsatha was still sobbing softly as the women got her under the covers with them and snuggled her to keep her warm. The poor little thing gradually stopped shivering with cold and ceased in her tears. The women felt sorry for her, and they reassured her repeatedly that she wasn't going to be raped.

Ilsatha did not sleep despite the coaxing, and the women stayed awake the entire night cuddling her in bed and comforting her with nurturing and reassuring words. Ilsatha confided in them that she had a deep fear of being raped, and she had talked about how the experience on the black ark had deeply traumatised her.

Ilsatha shared her story and feelings with the women, and it was just so sad. The poor thing had lived in heaven, and the dark elves had hurled her screaming into hell!

It sucked, there was just no positive light that could be shined onto this situation, it absolutely sucked!

***...


End file.
